Balance of Judgment
by Z98
Summary: The year of 1999 held a great deal of tension, as it was the turning point in world events once again. However, this time it is not a demon that holds the key to moving forward to the next era. Still, the pieces must be placed before the game can begin.
1. Prologue: Sacrifice or Waste?

Balance of Judgment

Prologue: Sacrifice or Waste?

1999. Many people believed it was the promise year. How little they truly knew. The headquarters of the Magdalan Order's New York division hadn't changed much. However, all that meant was it wasn't easy getting into the place.

The black trench coat didn't really draw much attention, except that it was possibly too clean. The man stared at the gates as he stood there. Despite his disdain for humans, there were a few notable exceptions. Some of them resided here, but many had already passed away. Too bad their lives had been wasted by the very Order that they had served. Humans were ignorant that way; they assumed too much about the natural order of the world.

"Excuse me, but may I help you?"

A nun was standing before the man but he shook his head.

"That's all right, sister. I'm just taking a look at the various things around New York."

The nun nodded. "God be with you."

The man turned away with a small smile. "God be with you indeed."

It wasn't the first time he had come to observe the order of events on this world, and it wouldn't be the last. However, never before had there been a request that he interfere directly with those order of events. It would be refreshing to try to make the humans do things right. But then again, the frustration in having to deal with them could make a normal being go insane. Humans were just too illogical and unpredictable. Perhaps that was another explanation for why the watchers dispatched from Heaven fell to temptation so quickly.

"It took you long enough to get here."

A single glance caught the sight of an eagle perched on a nearby tree. An oddity unless you knew what you were looking at.

"Strange, I never knew you to be impatient, Aion."

"When I encounter something even I do not understand, I would of course be impatient to learn about it."

"But you never let that impatience get the better of you."

"Of course not. But that is getting ahead of myself. I do believe there is much work to do, Zachary."

"When isn't there? Tell me, Aion. Are you one of those that believe the apocalypse will begin on New Year's Eve?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That is quite impossible right now. As far as I am aware, there is only one apostle at the moment."

"Well, whatever works. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go about finding a hotel."

"I thought the watchers maintained a network for such missions."

"It's your turn to not be ridiculous. Remember, we don't take a direct hand in matters regarding the humans. We only watch and wait."

"Perhaps that is your mistake."

The eagle opened its wings and with a flap took off. As Zach watched the bird disappear into the horizon, he couldn't help but chuckle. Despite Aion's great strength, there was much even he did not know. Before Zach left, he threw a single rock over the walls towards the main building. With any luck, it would find its way to its intended recipient. But what was he saying? Zach didn't believe in luck. Another grin came over his face as he walked off again.

Office of Sister Azmaria, head of the Magdalan Order New York Division

When the rock crashed through the window, Azmaria nearly jumped at the sound. Old age made her slightly more sensitive to sudden disturbances than she would have liked. In her prime, this wouldn't have been a problem. As she walked up to the rock it suddenly morphed into a piece of paper.

"What? How is this possible?"

Azmaria picked it up and began reading. Her eyes grew wider and wider until they came to the end. Wasting no time, Azmaria was already on the phone.

"I need to speak with the Council immediately!"

The commotion that erupted when Azmaria stood before the council was understandable. The mere fact that the rock had gotten into her office, much less one that was of magic, was already cause for concern. The glass used for the windows of the ranking members were all supposed to be bullet-proof. Also, with the passage of time, technological countermeasures had been installed around the compound to prevent demons from getting in. Though these weren't as powerful as the old barriers, they were invisible.

"Are you sure you've seen this before?" the elder asked.

Azmaria nodded. "These are the designs for the watch that Sister Rosette used to fulfill her contract with Chrno."

She clutched the now-dead watch in her hands. After they had found the two, she never allowed the watch to leave her sight or person.

"There's more," Azmaria continued. "The message written on the back also has implications."

The councilman turned it over and read it aloud.

"'That which has come to pass is never standing still. That which has yet to come will never pass us by.' "

"An odd message," another councilman noted. "What could it mean?"

Azmaria looked down at the watch in her hands.

"It means nothing has changed, and nothing will change. It also means someone is preparing to bring about change."

Though the men of the council were wise, they were also human. The fear they felt was clear as they considered the implications.

"We cannot allow something like this to happen again," one said. "Aion's actions caused a great deal of disruption and in the end helped bring about another world war. We must find the one who sent this message and if need be, stop him."

"The question now is if he or she was a demon or human," Azmaria pointed out. "However, I must point this out. Our Order is currently ill-equipped to deal with this if it develops into a threat. Our strength has waned with the passage of time."

The head councilman nodded. "Which is why we must solve this before it gets out of hand."

Azmaria's head bowed down. "We can't let another tragedy like this take place again."

"Sister Azmaria, we all know how you feel. Remember, several of us were also present during the incident. However, do not let your emotions cloud your judgment at a time like this. We must remain focused to prevent it."

"Yes, I understand. However, I only pray that these recent incidents do not build up into something more dire."

World Trade Center

Zach looked at the twin towers that stood before him. A testament to man's ambition and strength, or to man's stupidity and arrogance? God would be the judge of that. A pity humans thought that they could judge it themselves.

Standing in the middle of the square might have seemed odd if you were alone. Usually tourists came in groups or pairs. However, Zach didn't expect to be alone for long. Right on cue, a man in a white trench coat walked up to him.

"Hello Aion. I'm surprised you survived that little confrontation with Chrno."

"So am I for that matter. Chrno was really going for me that time."

"I hope you still aren't planning anything stupid."

Aion smiled. "Isn't that why you're here? To keep things in check? Have things really degraded so badly?"

"You don't seem to consider the consequences, Aion. Your little stunt six decades ago caused quite a few problems. This time, don't overstep your boundaries."

"My only objective was to remove those boundaries, if you will recall."

Zach regarded Aion with a look of annoyance.

"Let me ask you this. What happens when the boundaries are all removed?"

"Freedom," Aion stated confidently.

"Incorrect. Without boundaries, there is only chaos. Freedom comes from bending the rules, not breaking them."

"You're different from the others, I must say. So, how are things down in Pandemonium?"

"The balance of order has been restored," Zach answered, "though at a high cost. As you are the one that disrupted that balance, you must repay the price."

"I expected something like that. Perhaps that is why _He_ did not allow me to perish."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aion. Your death would have been ample repayment for the trouble we went through. However, the price has risen with the ages, and that can only be paid with your life."

For a second it seemed as if Aion would attempt to escape such a commitment. However, he made no move.

"What happens once I repay this debt?"

"You never will," said Zach. "You of all people should understand what I mean. You will keep repaying that debt until you die."

Aion sighed. "Well, at least make sure the work is interesting. If I'm bored, I won't exactly stand for it."

"Now that the means to your objective have been taken away, you fold that quickly? I'm disappointed, Aion. Or have you grown soft?"

"Never, Zachary."

Zach shrugged and turned around. The two men walked out of the square down the streets.

"Are you ready for your first assignment?" Zach asked.

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Chrno's watch."

Aion gave Zach a curious look.

"Now why would you want that? It is of no value anymore."

"Value is relative, Aion. Just because you aren't aware of all aspects of the plan doesn't mean there isn't one. Now get going."

Aion pushed his glasses higher and the sunlight glinted off them.

"I assume I can retrieve them however I wish?" he asked with a smile.

"As long as there are no casualties."

"Very well then."

As Aion walked off, Zach looked over in the direction of the Magdalan compound. If they knew what he was up to, elements within the order would do anything to assist him. However, only act one was completed. Act two would be Aion's job.

Zach started walking himself as he went on his way. He wondered how Aion would deal with the soldiers of the Order. Well, he was ordered to avoid casualties, and hopefully that would keep him in check.

Two weeks earlier: Tomb of the Sinner Chrno

"Why in the world are we guarding the tomb of a demon?" one of the guards asked.

"You idiot, this just ain't any demon. This demon was the one that helped save the world!"

"Yeah right," a third countered. "Damn good job he did. The Great Depression kicked off right after he died, remember? And he was the one that caused so much trouble for the Order."

"You fools should show more respect for the deceased," a voice suddenly said.

All of the guards drew their weapons and looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Why is it that I cannot get any rest?" the voice continued. "Why can I not join the one I love?"

"What?"

"Why must I live!"

"Shit! I think it's a demon!" a guard screamed.

The explosion blasted the door open and a figure stood there. Its wings were torn and the being was unsteady, but its power was undeniable.

"Why can't I die!"

"Monster! If you want to die, then come get some!"

The guards opened fire but their bullets did nothing. Even the Gospel shots were deflected somehow as the raging demon charged forward.

"Why can I not die!"

Its scream was soon joined by those of the guards as each one fell. Before even the moon shined upon the night, the tomb had been bloodied as their bodies were broken. In the middle of it all, a demon stepped out into the open air.

"Most impressive, Chrno."

The demon spun around and saw a man standing above on top of the tomb.

"I had thought you would have gone mad by now, but you still retain some of your sanity. I wonder what it will take to awaken you?"

Without any thought regarding his actions, Chrno charged forward with a roar of anger. When he was almost upon the man a blast knocked him back onto the ground.

"Careful now," the man spoke. "If you kill me, you might never see Rosette again."

That caught the demon's attention. His eyes narrowed and slowly consciousness took over.

"Ah, I see only the name is enough."

"Who are you, damn it!"

"Me? Consider me a messenger. Of whom you ask? Just look up and you'll see the answer."

Chrno took a step back.

"What? Why must you do this to me? Why torture me like this! Why can't you just let me die and be with her?"

Chrno sank to his knees and tears flowed out of his eyes. He felt his energies burn away, but that was perfectly fine. Perhaps this time he could stay dead.

"Tsk, tsk. Chrno, you seem to be missing the point here. I'm here to help you, though if you want to die so badly, I won't stop you."

"And how can you help me? Rosette is dead and I could do nothing to stop it. Why won't you people just let me rest in peace!"

"I can help you by returning that which is most precious to you. Doesn't that sound interesting?"

"What?"

"Rosette's soul can be restored. Do you wish for that to happen?"

Chrno looked up at the man. He still had no idea what motivated him, but if it were true that he was a Messenger of God, then there would be a price. How heavy that price was, only time would tell.

"Rosette would never approve of harming coming to anyone for her sake."

"I'm well aware of that. And yet, it seems interesting that any harm that might come out of this would be inflicted upon you. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course," said Chrno. "But I still don't believe you. Why would an angel want to help me, a demon?"

"I seem to remember another angel that tore off his wings because of you and Rosette. I offer my help, Chrno. Whether you accept it or not is completely up to you."

Chrno closed his eyes and tried to remember the last moments he had with Rosette. The sunset that had closed off her life and yet somehow failed to end his. It was unfair that he should go on living at the price of her life. If he could restore it, then so be it. As he opened his eyes Chrno transformed once again into a lesser form. Something told him he would need his energies.

Present Time

Zachary smiled as he headed back towards his hotel. He doubted Chrno would react well to the news that Aion was also still alive. However, both were needed if the plan was to work. As he walked down the streets, Zachary wondered why he even tried helping humanity. Sometimes it seemed hopeless. But then again, overcoming the hopeless was his job.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: Rules of Engagement

I do not own Chrno/Chrono Crusade.

Though it is entirely possible that Aion is still alive, considering Remington supposedly saw him, it is also possible he was hallucinating. As for Chrno, well, we never did see where he was buried.

Balance of Judgment

Chapter 1: Rules of Engagement

When the alarms sounded Azmaria was at her desk once again, working. She looked out the window and saw a single man walking from the gates.

"What is this?" she thought aloud.

Then recognition came over her. The man had long white hair blowing in the wind and the white coat was clearly recognizable. Azmaria grabbed the phone and began issuing orders.

"All Militia, surround the intruder! Prepare a Dominion Attack Barrier immediately!"

Soldiers immediately poured out with weapons drawn. Crosses were placed around the field and they all waited. Azmaria came out and stepped forward. The wind was getting stronger at the moment and she felt it chill her. However, that was not the source of her shivers.

"Aion. How did you survive all this time?" she demanded.

Deep down, she felt hatred boiling over. In order to defeat him, Chrno had to use so much power, draining so much of Rosette's life. To think that he had survived, that their sacrifice was a waste, was unbearable.

"Despite what you believe, I am not here for a fight. In fact, I am here to talk. And maybe convince you of something."

"Why should we listen to you, demon?"

Aion grinned. "Because it's about Rosette Christopher and Chrno."

That stopped all activity. The two were considered legends in the Order, despite their background. Three of the sisters also stepped forward. They, like Azmaria, remembered the fateful day when the two had been found again.

"Did you come to spit on their memory?" Azmaria demanded. "They died because of you, and yet you somehow survived."

"Oh I didn't survive because of my powers. I survived because someone else wanted me to. Interesting, is it not? This God of yours protected a demon that was trying to destroy his creations, and yet did nothing to save two that had fought in his name. What a parent he is, not even caring about his own children."

The laugh that followed only fueled Azmaria's anger. She didn't know what Aion was up to, but she wasn't about to let him succeed.

"Go back to whatever hell you came from, Aion. Militia, prepare to fire!"

"I wouldn't be so fast to act," Aion interrupted. "What if I told you that Chrno wasn't dead?"

That stopped Azmaria stone cold.

"All units, hold your fire!"

The soldiers lowered their weapons cautiously, none of them too clear on what was going on.

"Explain yourself, and do it quickly. I don't want to hear more preaching from a demon like you."

Aion grinned and Azmaria shuddered again.

"It's quite simple. Your God prevented my death, and also did the same with Chrno. Though I personally think he would have been happier if he had died with Mary Magdalene."

"But how is he alive? We buried him!"

Then it struck her.

"Oh, he's been sleeping again. You know how Chrno is. However, that attack on his tomb? It wasn't actually an attack. It was Chrno waking up and unleashing his fury. I hope you understand the consequences of his actions."

"But what do you want?" Azmaria demanded.

"Chrno's watch."

Azmaria clutched the watch that hung around her neck and took a step back.

"I'll never let you have it!"

"I doubt you could stop me. Now, hand it over peacefully or I will take it by forces. That wouldn't be pleasant."

Azmaria shook her head. "One thing I learned from Rosette is that even when the odds are against me, I should never give up. There's no way I'll give up now either!"

That only made the demon smile.

"I knew you would say that. Perhaps this will be interesting after all."

An aura started flowing around Aion's body and started creeping forward.

"Open fire!"

All of the soldiers raised their guns and a hail of Gospel bullets were flying at him. They struck the field but the explosions were nullified almost immediately.

"Activate the Dominion Attack Barrier!"

"No need for that," a voice boomed.

The words stopped all activity and even Aion looked up towards the source. High above on the top of the cathedral's steeples stood a single being. His long hair was in a braid and it draped down, the wind not disturbing it. His wings were larger than before and cast a shadow down upon the church.

"And didn't Zachary order you to avoid casualties?"

"Ah Chrno. I see you're awake. It still amazes me how much you sleep."

The hatred that burned in Chrno's eyes were visible despite his distance from them.

"The only reason I do not kill you now is because you are still needed. Leave, Aion. I can retrieve what belongs to me."

"I see you still haven't changed. I wonder it would take."

Despite his statement, the aura disappeared and Aion turned and walked away. With one demon gone, the soldiers turned their attention to Chrno, who had jumped down.

"It's all right," Azmaria said. "All units, fall back. Assess the damage that Aion caused and prepare a report. I'll handle Chrno."

Reluctantly the soldiers moved off, though they all threw Chrno suspicious looks. The demon ignored them and walked up to Azmaria. It wasn't surprising as she embraced him, though he couldn't return it.

"It's good to see you again," Azmaria said as she held the demon tightly.

It took a while but finally the sister let go. The others behind her also smiled and welcomed him back, though they didn't come near him. Something had changed.

"But how are you alive?" Azmaria asked.

"I don't know, and I wish I wasn't. But I'm not here to stay. I need the watch back."

"Of course. But before I give it to you, I need to know this. Are you and Aion working together again?"

Chrno looked away for a brief second.

"I wish we weren't. But this time it's slightly different. Aion is on a leash and he knows it. So am I for that matter."

"Someone else is controlling the two of you? Who? Is it another demon? We can help."

Chrno shook his head. "You don't understand, Azmaria. It isn't a demon this time."

"What? A human than?"

"No. Azmaria, just trust me, okay? Now can I have my watch back?"

Slowly the sister lifted the string that held the watch and handed it to Chrno. The demon put it on and smiled at his old friend.

"Why do you need the watch?" Azmaria asked. "You aren't going to make another contract, are you?"

Chrno smiled. "Just believe in me, Azmaria. I'll do the right thing."

"Okay, Chrno. But if you ever need us, we're here."

Without another word Chrno closed his eyes. As he started to disappear, Azmaria noticed tears coming out of his eyes. She couldn't help but cry with him as the demon left them again. She could only hope that things worked out for the best.

Palace, New York Hotel

Zach sipped the wine while Aion and Chrno hung around the room. The two kept their distance and as long as a fight didn't break out Zach didn't really care what they did. Still, that didn't mean Aion could get away with nearly disobeying an order.

Without warning Aion found himself thrown into the air and chained to an ethereal cross. Zach turned around, wineglass in hand, and walked towards the demon. The chains glowed with holy energy and burned away at the demon's skin. After a few more minutes the chains dissipated and Aion fell to the floor.

"If you ever disobey my orders again, your services will no longer be needed," he stated plainly.

Aion picked himself up as the wounds healed and disappeared.

"I did not disobey your orders, Zachary. There were no corpses when I left. And I'm not about to be caught off guard like that again."

"Believe whatever you want, Aion. You're on a very short leash and I'm not about to loosen it."

Cursing him would do no good so Aion simply smoothed out his suit.

"So now that stage two is complete, shouldn't we move on?"

"We're on stage four, Aion. And at the moment, there is nothing we can do. It will be two days before the opportunity arises."

"And you expect me to just sit here? Well, I guess patience is a virtue."

Chrno walked out of the room and the door slammed behind him. Zach shook his head and went back to sampling the wine. He wasn't sure why certain believers held wine in such disdain. It was perfectly fine, so long as it was in moderation.

Zach looked out the window again and down upon the city. Reflections of the room were also on the window and he decided to focus on them instead. Though he could have easily chosen a more luxurious suite, Zach was hardly vain. Practicality was enough for him and that was what the room was. It would easily house three people so that suited his needs for now. It was possible he might need a bigger room soon though.

"Do you have anymore wine?" Aion asked.

"Check in the mini-bar. There were two bottles of wine."

"Which one did you take?" Aion asked as he opened it.

"White wine."

"Hmm. I think I'll take the red one then."

It didn't matter to Zach what Aion took. The expenses were covered so he wasn't too concerned. However, Chrno was a problem. He was too passionate sometimes and it could cause problems later on. Hopefully Chrno was trying to cool off right now. He didn't need two demons going out of control right now. Though it wouldn't be difficult to handle it, it would be a bother.

"Aion, I'm going to go take care of something. Stay out of trouble."

"But of course. I have a fine drink and solitude. What else do I need?"

"Obedience lessons."

Aion glared at Zach but the man was already out the door.

As Zachary walked out of the hotel, he couldn't help but look upwards. The damage that Aion had done was immense. Not only had Pandemonium been ravaged, but Heaven itself had been shaken. But this was not the time to worry about it. A new era for humanity would soon begin, and the magnitude of the destruction that would follow would only be determined by the actions that were to come.

"Damn I hate this line of work," Zach muttered. "Why do I draw all the weird cases?"

"Who exactly are you?"

Zach turned around and saw Chrno in his younger form standing there.

"Ah, Chrno. Well, at least you and Aion aren't alone. Wouldn't want to come back to a destroyed hotel."

"I ask again, who are you?"

Zach regarded the demon carefully and turned back around.

"Walk with me."

Though Zach had gone through his share of odd experiences in life, walking with a demon certainly qualified as a stranger one.

"You miss Rosette, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Wearing this watch just reminds me of the fact that I caused her death."

"And severing that contract would have done no good, considering how much power you had already used. What if I told you that the contract was still binding?"

"What?"

"That contract is still binding, as it was never broken, and now we have need for her once again."

"What good is the contract though?"

Zach stopped and pointed upwards.

"You know, Heaven is a big place. When we receive orders, none of the details are sorted through and we have to find ways of taking care of the little stuff. You can use that contract to find Rosette."

"What! You expect me to go to Heaven? How am I supposed to pull that off?"

Noticing the looks, Zach pulled Chrno along and started walking again.

"Not so loud around here. Keep in mind where we are."

Without further ado both walked over to Central Park. Though there were lots of people, there were plenty of areas where they could find some privacy.

"To answer your previous question," Zach began as he came to a halt, "yes I do expect you to go to Heaven. Of course, you wouldn't be dead."

"I find that hard to believe. Why would you even suggest such a thing?"

"As I said, the details were left for us to sort out. This is simply a means to an end."

Chrno leaned against a tree and looked over at the being he assumed to be an angel. Even if what he said was true, there were a few holes.

"Shouldn't Rosette have been reincarnated by now?"

Zach shrugged. "It's a lot easier to find someone in Heaven than on Earth, Chrno. Despite everything, Earth is a lot bigger."

"I see. So you're helping me get Rosette back because you have something in store for her."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Is she going to suffer?"

Zach grinned slightly. "She's an apostle, Chrno. That should be enough to answer that question."

"Damn it. I don't want her hurt again."

"Don't you think she is hurting right now without you?"

Chrno raised his head at that.

"What?"

"She loved you, Chrno, and her soul isn't content without you around. Her legacy was even more tragic than most. Even I noticed the turmoil. If she's still in Heaven, I'll be doing my brothers and sisters a favor getting her back to Earth. They'll probably thank me for letting them have the peace of mind to sleep again."

Chrno lowered his gaze again and stared at his shoes.

"Does she miss me that much?"

"Of course. And you also miss her that much. But keep in mind that together, you can protect each other from suffering. Apart, well, both of you share a great pain."

Chrno kicked the grass and thought it over. At the moment he had nothing else to believe in, and Zach offered hope. However, if the angel misled him, there would be absolute hell to pay.

"I'll do it then."

Zach smiled. "Good. Maybe the two of you will find happiness after all."

"I didn't think angels cared about the mortal world or its people."

"Generally we only focus on the masses. Sometimes though, we feel that certain individuals deserve a little bit of help. Of course, we can't always act on those feelings. Our Lord forbids most of us from taking action. I'm surprised he approved of this."

"So that means something else is at work," said Chrno. "What is it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. We can only wait and see what path has been chosen for us."

"I really don't like you angels," Chrno stated.

Zach laughed and stood up straight. He turned and headed back towards one of the paths with Chrno in toll.

"If more people knew about us, I think they would agree with you. God is hardly merciful. A pity humanity never understood that."

"Do we really need Aion?" Chrno asked.

"Only for a little bit longer. His role is yet to come, so we get to use his abilities for our goals."

"And what would that be?"

Zach shrugged. "Whatever needs being done. We still have quite a few things to take care of, Chrno."

"Don't we always?"

"I'm thinking of using the grounds of the Magdalan compound as the point where I create the portal to Heaven. You think you can gain entrance for all three of us?"

"Possibly for you, but I doubt the Order would allow Aion to step foot on their soil. I wouldn't blame them."

"Neither would I. But I suggest you do so. We need a secure location, and the Magdalan compound is the closest one. Otherwise, we'll miss the window."

"Window?"

"When the path to Heaven is illuminated in the stars and a portal can be opened. Another reason you demons never figured out where Heaven was. You didn't know how to use the stars to chart the course."

"Then I'll go take care of it right now."

Chrno turned and walked away. Another reason Zach had wanted him to handle this situation was to keep contact between him and Aion to a minimum. If they had to be in each other's presence too much, then the case really would be hopeless.

"Why do I insist on giving myself a headache?" Zach wondered aloud.

Magdalan Order New York Division

Deciding to take a less direct approach, Chrno walked up to the gates in his younger form. He still wore the old clothes from the 20s and they suited him fine. It may have seemed a bit old fashioned, but no one here cared. When he walked up to the guard at first they only gave him a suspicious look. However, after they spoke with Sister Azmaria, Chrno was allowed into the compound.

He was escorted into Azmaria's office and the guards closed the door behind them. The sister sat at her desk and only waited for Chrno to speak. The demon took in everything around him; the room hadn't changed that much since Sister Kate's time. But reminiscing could be done after Rosette was returned to him.

"I need two favors, Azmaria."

"Of course, Chrno. We'll help in any way we can."

"Don't agree so quickly," Chrno warned. "You should hear me out first. Then tell me yes or no."

Azmaria rested her head on her hands and waited.

"The first thing I need is some kind of weapon. Something that's powerful enough to take on Aion with even in this form. Even if I can use my powers again, it doesn't mean I want to stay as a demon all the time."

"How?" Azmaria asked. "Your horns are lost and I hope you haven't formed another contract."

Chrno opened his shirt and Azmaria gasped.

"A receptor."

"Modified to draw the astral energies all around us, much like a horn. I never need to make a contract again."

He buttoned up his shirt and stood there again.

"We can provide you with something," said Azmaria. "At least this way I know you and Aion haven't become too close again. What's the second favor?"

Chrno shifted uneasily but forced himself to speak. It was for Rosette's sake.

"The second is we need to open a portal here on the compound grounds."

That surprised her and Azmaria's mouth fell open.

"A portal? To where?"

This time Chrno smiled and pointed upwards. Azmaria got the hint and leaned back.

"I assume the catch is you need to bring Aion here."

Chrno nodded. "As well as someone else. He says he's an angel, and I believe him."

"Chrno, does this have anything to do with Rosette?"

The sadness returned to Chrno's eyes and Azmaria immediately regretted asking. However, the look turned into a wistful, almost hopeful smile.

"I was promised that she would return to me. I'm going to make sure that promise is kept."

"And what is the price?"

"I don't know yet, but Rosette wouldn't want to return if others got hurt for it. I'll make sure to honor that."

Azmaria nodded. "Very well then. I'll allow you to open a portal here, but Aion is to not put a foot anywhere we don't want him. He goes straight from the gate to the portal and back to that gate once you guys return. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"As for you angel, well, I'm not sure if he's trustworthy either."

"Remington was," Chrno stated.

"Yes, he was. And he broke his wings for it. The lines certainly have blurred, Chrno. When do you have to open the portal?"

"Two days from now. I'll call ahead just to make sure you don't get any surprises."

Azmaria stood and opened the door for them.

"Now, let's go about seeing what kind of weapons we can get you."

They walked out of the building and through the garden. A slight breeze blew across the green grass and Chrno looked over at the fountain. He remembered the many times he would wait for Rosette there, and how many times some of the other young nuns would semi-flirt with him. Memories of back then were bittersweet. Then there were spots where he and Rosette had planted flowers, some of which still grew. It was painful even standing in the compound again.

"Here we are."

The two were standing in front of the Elder's workshop and Azmaria knocked on the door. A young girl with brown hair in a lab coat opened it and peered out.

"Oh, Sister Rosette. How can I help you?"

"Chrno, this is Rico, the head weapons developer for the order."

"Yo," Rico greeted cheerfully.

She opened the door to reveal a room filled with instruments and computers.

"I see some things have changed," Chrno said as he walked in.

"Technology has advanced quite a bit in the last sixty years," said Azmaria. "Most of the stuff is digital and electronic now."

Chrno shrugged. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Who is he?" Rico asked.

"I'm disappointed, Rico. Didn't you learn anything from reading the Elder's books?"

"Besides the fact that he was a great big pervert?"

Azmaria laughed. "What about a demon named Chrno?"

Rico looked over at Chrno and her glasses slid down a bit. Her eyes were completely open and she stared at Chrno for about a minute.

"Oh dear. I didn't know you were alive."

"I shouldn't be," Chrno muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Azmaria interrupted. "We're here cause Chrno needs a weapon. Something really strong would be nice."

"Well, let's see, a weapon huh? How about a portable nuke?"

Chrno looked at Azmaria.

"What's a nuke?"

Azmaria just shook her head in response.

"Rico, a sword or gun will do fine. Just find something that's powerful."

There was no need to say that as Rico was already digging through all the equipment.

"Let's see now. Does he want a rifle, pistol, sword, anything in particular?"

Azmaria looked at Chrno, who just shrugged.

"Let us take a look at your best rifle, pistol, and sword," Azmaria replied.

"Okay then."

Rico cleared off a table by sweeping aside all of the papers onto the floor. She dropped a large case onto it and went about scrounging for the other samples. It wasn't long before a pistol was on the table, along with a cross.

"Well, let's take a look here. First is this baby."

Rico picked up the pistol and handed it to Chrno. The demon weighed it in his hands and looked it over.

"It's a modified Heckler-Koch Mk. 23. I had to change a few things to make sure it would withstand the force of shooting Gospels and Testaments. Slightly heavier than the standard model. Another nice thing is the laser aiming device attached under the barrel."

"What's a laser?" Chrno asked.

Rico shook her head. "My, you really need to be brought up to date. Well, I'll show you after you choose a weapon. Now onto the rifle."

She opened the locks on the case and revealed it for Chrno to inspect.

"This is another weapon that I've modified. It's a Barrett M82A1 special application scoped rifle. It's more for sharp shooting than close-in combat. However, if you wanted to take down someone from far away, this is the gun to do it."

Chrno picked it up and examined it. The rifle wasn't too heavy for him and he looked through the scope. Rico was right about one thing; it was useless in hand-to-hand combat. However, it could still be useful.

"And the sword?" Chrno asked.

Rico grinned and picked up the cross. It ignited into a long thing blade.

"My latest development," she stated proudly. "Using holy energies and a laser beam, this baby can cut through anything. I've also inscribed holy scripture onto the image of the blade, so it's even more effective against demons."

"All three of them have their uses," Azmaria noted. "Perhaps you could take one of each?"

Chrno nodded. "Thank you, Azmaria. They will definitely come in handy."

"Well, I guess you'll need ammo too," Rico said with a smile. "I have lots of good ones, and I'd love to have someone test them."

"She reminds me of the Elder somewhat," Chrno said to Azmaria. "At least with making all this stuff."

"Hey, don't you dare compare me to that pervert! I'm much smarter than him!"

Ringing interrupted them and Azmaria looked at Rico.

"What? It's not me!"

"Sorry," said Chrno. "I was given a cell phone, but..."

As he took it out, all Chrno could do was look at it.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you don't know how to use that," Rico said.

She took it out of Chrno's hand, pressed talk, and handed it back to the sheepish demon.

"Hello?"

"Back when Chrno was around," Azmaria whispered to Rico, "the mobile phones were big backpacks. Chrno was stuck carrying one around for Rosette most of the time."

Rico giggled at the thought of that and looked over at Chrno. He looked like a teen in his current form, though a weird one with his out-of-date sense of fashion.

"Okay. I wouldn't want to be near him anyway."

Chrno lowered the phone and looked at Rico again.

"Oh for the love of God."

She took it and pushed the end button.

"You really need to learn how to use technology. How come whoever gave this to you didn't show you how to use it?"

"I think he had other things on his mind," said Chrno and he turned to Azmaria. "Azmaria, I have one last favor to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I need a place to stay. It isn't a good idea for me and Aion to be in close proximity. Or at least that's what the angel said, and I agree."

Azmaria smiled. "Of course, Chrno. The Order will always welcome you, as will I. I'll arrange for a room."

Chrno looked around the workshop and sighed.

"I assume my old one has been cleaned out?"

"You'll have to ask Rico," said Azmaria. "The Elder didn't change anything and tried to preserve the room."

"Actually, I haven't either," Rico said proudly. "You can stay there if you want, though we may need to dust it a bit. Hehe."

Chrno shook his head. "A new room will be fine. I just want to sleep."

"Come this way then."

As they walked back out into the sunlight Chrno felt the warmth touch him. It had been like this, the last time he had been with Rosette. She hadn't deserved to die and he should have never made that contract with her. If Zachary didn't keep his end of the deal, Chrno would lose all reluctance in using his powers.

End of Chapter 1

The only issue I've had so far with the other Chrno Crusade fics was their length. They all seemed rather short, though otherwise they were entertaining. This might help explain the length of each of these chapters, if people were wondering why they were so long.

Z98


	3. Chapter 2: Black and White

Do not expect updates as fast as they've been coming. I've been neglecting several other works for this fic and my other readers probably aren't too happy about it. Though more reviews might motivate me more.

Balance of Judgment

Chapter 2: Black and White

Chrno held Rosette in her arms tightly and refused to let go. Though he knew it was a dream, that was perfectly acceptable to him. At least he could see her again this once. When he had walked across his dream when he had been sealed in the tomb, it hadn't been so bad. He could at least pretend he was dead and near Rosette that way. From time to time Chrno almost felt Rosette's presence. However, the feeling was always fleeting and left as quickly as it came. Why was life so cruel?

Sunlight warmed his face as Chrno became conscious again. He opened his eyes and gave them time to adjust to the light. As Chrno sat up, he took a look at his surroundings. He had been too tired yesterday to pay attention when Azmaria guided him here. The room was certainly spacious enough, though somewhat plain. Chrno didn't care about any of that. What was important was this was the room Rosette used to occupy. There were a few changes as time passed on, but the room still held memories.

Chrno hugged his legs and just sat there. Until the gateway was opened, there wasn't much that he could do. And without Rosette, Chrno didn't feel like there was any point to his life. He closed his eyes and rocked slightly. Maybe he could just stay in this room until the time came. That certainly sounded like a plan. Unfortunately, a knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. A few seconds later a head poked in. It was Rico.

"Hey you're up! Well, no rest for the wicked. Get a move on it, Chrno."

At first Chrno didn't know what to say. This girl was ordering him around like it was perfectly natural. She certainly had a lot of spirit.

"Why should I get up?" Chrno asked and laid back down.

The brunette stared at him and a fierce scowl came over her face. Before Chrno knew it, he had a lump on his head.

"Ouch!"

The demon clutched his head and backed away from the girl. Rico was cleaning her classes with her shirt as she stood at the side of the bed.

"That's what you get for not getting up. Now get going or I'll throw you out the window!"

"Okay, okay," Chrno relented.

He stood and started digging through the clothes Azmaria had supplied him with.

"Uh, could you give me some privacy?"

Rico walked out of the room and closed the door. As Chrno changed, he couldn't help but remember the times Rosette had knocked him over the head. He even wanted to feel that again. After Chrno had finished dressing he looked down at the uniform. It was that of the Militia and was probably the only thing Azmaria could have come up with on such short notice. For a second Chrno wondered if Zachary had planned for him to stay at the Order for the time being. He certainly was a cunning man.

"Are you done yet?" a voice called from outside.

"Yes, Rico."

Chrno walked out and stood before the young girl. Her blue eyes sparkled behind the glasses as she pushed them up again.

"Let's go, Chrno. You need to eat. Wait, do you?"

"It helps if I eat."

"Well come with me then. I just got up and haven't had breakfast either."

"But isn't it almost noon?" Chrno asked.

Rico smiled sheepishly. "I overslept. I like to sleep in, which is kind of hard to do when you're part of a religious order."

"I know. I used to have to go through all kinds of things to get Rosette to get up."

Rico fell silent and glanced at Chrno. He didn't sad at the moment, just thoughtful.

"Anyways, breakfast is simple today. Like it always is. But I guess you don't need a lecture on what life here is like. However, you will need a lecture on how much things have changed in the world."

As they walked down the hall Rico went on about the developments that had taken place since Chrno's entombment. The Second World War, the atomic bomb, the Soviet Union, some technological advancements, the Gulf War, as well as the recent actions in Yugoslavia, or what was left of it. Chrno paid attention only as much as needed to know what she was talking about. His focus was on looking around and seeing how much had changed in this place he once knew as home. After his true identity had been revealed, he had expected the others in the Order to hate and fear him. Initially, that's what happened, but slowly they began to understand him and accept him as one of them.

"Hey! Are you paying attention!?"

"Sorry Rico," Chrno said, holding his hands up defensively.

Rico sighed and turned around again.

"Well, you better have remembered what I said, cause I'm not going through it again. Jeez, I never read that you were absentminded."

"Times change," Chrno managed.

"Well, they didn't change the quality of food as far as I'm concerned. C'mon, breakfast is already over and I want to be able to eat something."

When they got to the mess hall it was completely empty. They grabbed some bread and two bowls of soup and sat down to eat. Chrno smelled the soup suspiciously but gave it a taste anyways. He immediately regretted it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's cold. That's why it tastes weird. If we had gotten here earlier, it would have been much better."

"Maybe I shouldn't have slept so late," Chrno muttered.

Rico patted Chrno on the back and smiled.

"Don't worry too much, Chrno. After this, we get to do more interesting stuff."

"Like?"

Rico grinned. "Test weapons."

That was certainly true as after Chrno managed to swallow breakfast, they were in the firing range. This time the grin on Rico's face started to scare Chrno.

"Uh, you said we were testing weapons?"

"New bullets I made," said Rico. "I call it the Last Rite."

"Seems fitting."

Rico held up a long bullet and showed it to Chrno.

"It's made up of silver with a titanium core. I fused a small amount of ultraviolet energy into the holy water and it should be able to seriously mess with any demons."

"How nice," Chrno said as he eyed the bullet nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't test it out on you. But I am going to be the first to test it!"

"Why wouldn't you be the first to test it?" Chrno asked. "Also, why aren't you an exorcist? You really seem to like action, though you work as the weapons master."

This time it was Rico that smiled sheepishly.

"Well, let's just say there were a few incidents and Sister Azmaria doesn't want me go out on missions anymore. It's not fair."

Chrno shook his head and clutched the rifle.

"So, are you going to try it or not?"

"Oh I am."

Rico raised the gun and took aim. Despite himself, Chrno plugged his ears and only kept one eye open. He had no idea what to expect when Rico tested out this new bullet. He remembered when Rosette had lost the Spirit prototype and what a mess that had turned out to be.

The shockwave struck him before Chrno even knew Rico had pulled the trigger. He smashed into the wall and Rico crashed into him moments later. All the demon could do was moan as his body absorbed the impact. As he opened his eyes he noticed a dozen other sisters rushing towards them and a ruined shooting galley behind them. They picked up Rico, who seemed more disorientated than hurt. Chrno felt the holy energy burn him but he tapped into some of his powers. It quickly healed him and he stood again.

"Rico!" Azmaria screamed.

That shook the girl from her trance and she backed away from Azmaria.

"I'm really sorry Sister Azmaria, but I really wanted to test the Last Rite!"

"You tested a holy weapon with Chrno around!? Are you insane! And YOU were the one that tested it? What have I told you Rico!"

Azmaria shook her head and came over to Chrno.

"Are you okay? I hope Rico's actions didn't cause you any permanent harm."

"I'll be fine," Chrno assured her. "That was just unexpected. That bullet really was powerful."

Azmaria nodded. "Yes. However, that hardly excuses Rico's actions. You're on cleanup duty for the next two weeks."

As Rico tried to come up with more excuses Azmaria took a look at the destruction.

"Starting with this," she added.

Rico just lowered her head and nodded slightly.

"I'll get on it, Sister Azmaria," she said dejectedly.

"I'll help," Chrno suddenly added.

Rico immediately brightened and smiled but Azmaria frowned.

"It is her punishment, Chrno."

"Don't worry about it. I used to have to share Rosette's punishment all the time. This is nothing."

Azmaria sighed. "Very well. But I need to speak with you first, Chrno."

A nod and a wave to Rico. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't be gone too long!" Rico called back, already at work.

The two walked away and Chrno brushed the dust off his clothes.

"Well that was the fastest I've ever ruined my clothes," he commented.

Azmaria chuckled as she looked over the slightly beaten demon.

"I hope Rico didn't cause too much trouble."

Chrno shook his head. "She reminds me of Rosette somewhat. Except Rosette never did know too much about technology."

"Yes. When Rico first came here, I almost thought she was Rosette. Her hair was a lighter brown back then. However, I will say this much about her. Rico has just as much penchant for trouble and destruction that Rosette had."

Chrno glanced back as Rico started sweeping the smaller debris aside. Though her hair was tied in a ponytail, she did look slightly like Rosette.

"Why is she here anyways?" Chrno asked. "Is she an orphan?"

Azmaria shook her head. "Rico's family is actually quite rich. They decided to drop let her come study here hoping it would calm her down. Of course, it hasn't really worked out that well."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen. Interesting coincidence, but that's about where they end. Rico and Rosette are actually quite different."

"Hmm. I'm sure they are. So what did you want to talk about?"

Azmaria didn't answer right away and just kept walking forward. Chrno didn't try to press his old friend and simply waited.

"Chrno, you realize that if you find Rosette in Heaven, you can't bring her back."

"I know. But I assume my partner has a plan of some sort."

"In order to draw forth her soul, you must manipulate the Astral Line. Do you remember what happened the last time it was done?"

Chrno nodded. "Of course. But I still don't know what his plan exactly is. I can only play along for the time being. If it turns out that people will be hurt by it, I'll stop him."

"Very well, Chrno. I'll trust you to this, for now. Weren't you going to help Rico?"

Chrno chuckled. "That girl really does get into trouble a lot. Don't be too helpful, Chrno. Remember, this is meant to be punishment."

With all the activity around him Chrno felt slightly better. Though he still anticipated his reunion with Rosette, it was pointless to constantly think over it. He could be patient a little longer.

Two Days Later

The two men that stood outside of the gate were noticed almost immediately. Dozens of Militias surrounded them and escorted them towards the main compound. Azmaria, Chrno, and Rico waited on the open grass under the night sky. Though Azmaria disliked having Aion even close to the compound, she'd humor Chrno for now.

"Sister Azmaria," the other man greeted and bowed.

Azmaria looked at him and took note of the black clothing. It seemed odd that the demon would be the one wearing white and the angel black. She wondered for a moment if they did it for the irony or just as a joke.

"The name is Zachary, and I am a messenger of God."

"We welcome you, Brother Zachary."

"I assume everything is ready?"

Azmaria nodded.

"Good."

Zachary walked towards the lawn in the center of the compound and smiled.

"This will do nicely. However, I must warn you, Sister Azmaria. The Astral energies that I channel will draw demons towards here. I suggest you position your forces in a way to repel them with the least casualties."

"How long will you take?" Azmaria asked.

Zachary smiled. "You won't even notice that we were gone."

Out of nowhere several crosses appeared in Zach's hand. When the three stood in the middle of the lawn and everyone else had fallen back, he threw them up. Each of the cross landed and lines began connecting them. The end result was a six-point star with the three standing inside the center hexagon. As Azmaria looked closer, she thought she noticed some kind of simple in each of the six triangles at the ends. However, the light was too intense to examine it any further.

Shehaquin/Sagun, Third Level of Heaven

When Chrno opened his eyes he found himself in a beautiful field full of flowers and a random three here and there. It was a breathtaking sight and filled the demon with an incredible warmth.

"Stay by my side," Zachary cautioned them. "This is Heaven after all, and the Powers probably won't like you coming up here, even if it's for a mission."

"The Powers," Aion muttered. "You're referring to the 6th Choir, are you not?"

Zachary nodded. "Their duty is to ensure demons don't take over the world or Heaven. Of course, two demons walking around by themselves would draw a lot of attention. Especially two Sinners."

A few children ran past them, giggling and laughing as they enjoyed themselves. Zachary watched them pass by and smiled.

"Well, at least we won't have to search too far."

Chrno felt his heart skip a beat at that statement.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are children nearby. And Metatron can always be found watching over them."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Metatron is the teacher of the prematurely dead children," Aion suddenly said. "I assume Rosette would count as one of them."

"Indeed. Her life was meant to be much longer, but she sacrificed it to find her brother. A very noble soul, that one."

As they walked Chrno watched more children go by. There were also a few adults and everyone seemed happy here. Was it right to take Rosette away from a place of such peace? Then again, Zachary had hinted that Rosette was unhappy here without him. At the very least, he did want to see her.

"What choir are you of?" Aion asked as they continued walking.

"Dominion," Zachary replied.

"Is that so?"

Suddenly Zachary stopped and looked ahead. In a clearing sat another man that seemed to be reading to several children from a book. Zachary shook his head and walked over.

"Telling stories or lecturing?" Zachary said as he stood behind the man.

The man looked back and smiled.

"Ah, Zachary. I see you're back already. And what's this? Why are they here?"

"All part of the plan, Metatron," Zachary assured him. "Keep in mind I have to do what I can with what I have."

Metatron closed the book and nodded. "True enough. That's it for now, children. I'll call you again for next time."

Though they seemed disappointed the children got up and left. Metatron himself stood and the chair he had been on just moments ago vaporized into little specks of light. Chrno watched as the children ran off and noticed their age differences. Some seemed to be only toddlers while another was probably as old as Rosette had been.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"Remember when I asked you to check on that particular soul? The one of Mary Magdalene and Rosette Christopher?"

Metatron rubbed his chin as an ethereal book appeared before him.

"Hmm, yes, the one that made that contract. Certainly a unique soul, if you ask me."

Metatron opened the book and looked through it quickly.

"Ah yes, here it is. She was reincarnated 17 Earth years ago. It took a while to get her out of that depression, which was why she was only reincarnated recently. I had to help her slightly rebuild her soul since so much of it is, well, how should I put this? Used away, I guess would be the best term."

"Used away?" Chrno asked nervously.

"Of course." Metatron gave Chrno one look and recognized him. "Ah, the Contractor. Well, you should have an idea of what I mean. In order to use your powers, you needed to draw upon her soul. As you used your powers, her Astral energies were converted and as you used more energies, more became lost."

Chrno took a step back and looked at the watch.

"I never knew it was like that."

"I doubt even the maker of that watch fully comprehended what she had created," said Metatron. "However, she is alive and well."

"So where is she now?" Zachary asked.

"Strangely enough, she went back to the Order," Metatron said. "I believe her name is Rico Franklin."

Chrno received another shock and his mouth fell open. He tried to process the information but his mind simply failed to understand it completely. Finally, he stepped forward towards Metatron.

"Are you sure?"

Metatron laughed. "My dear Chrno, I have been God's chancellor for eternity, and not once have I mis-recorded anything. Now, is that all Zachary? I do have other work to do."

Zachary nodded in response. "Thank you for your help, Metatron. Chrno, Aion, let's go. There's still more work for us to do."

Chrno gave the angel one last look before he followed.

"Metatron is the teacher of prematurely dead children. What other positions does he have?"

"He's also the Angel of Death," Zachary replied. "Come now."

They walked out of the gate and with another flash of light were standing inside the Magdalan Compound again. Azmaria came up to them and looked them over.

"My, you were right. I really didn't think you had left yet."

Zach offered her a grin. "What did I tell you, Sister?"

He looked around at the gathered soldiers and shrugged.

"Well, let's see. I don't sense any demons near-never mind."

"Huh? What is it, Brother Zachary?"

"Someone's coming," Zachary stated. "Or rather, more than one. Chrno, Aion, better get ready."

Without another word, Chrno got by Rico and pulled out his gun. Zachary couldn't help but smile before looking over at Aion. The demon had already transformed and was waiting. It didn't take long before a shadow approached them. In the blink of the eye, a dozen demons appeared while one in a black trench coat stood in front of them. The demons were flying through the air, surrounding the soldiers.

"Well now that's interesting," Zachary noted. "Aion, Chrno, do you two think you could defeat someone of that power?"

The two demons looked at the man and both shook their heads. Both were smart and weren't about to make stupid stands.

"Who is that?" Azmaria asked.

Her soldiers were waiting for her order to attack, but she wasn't about to send them to their deaths needlessly.

"It's been a while, Mammon," Zachary greeted as if he were talking to an old friend.

The demon just smiled and walked forward.

"When I detected all this energy, I did not think it would be you that had summoned it. Step aside and I'll let you leave. I'm only here for the gateway."

"Sorry, can't do that. The Powers wouldn't exactly like it if I allowed you back into Heaven."

"Then so be it."

"Azmaria, Chrno, Aion, take care of Mammon's servants. I'll deal with him myself."

As the demons started pouring down Azmaria quickly shouted for her troops to open fire. A hail of Sacreds greeted them and blew several back. This however didn't deter the winged creatures. They continued charging but an entire wing of them were suddenly wiped out. Aion lowered his hand and took flight, smashing into the other demons with a cruel laughter.

Chrno stood his ground and provided supporting fire. Suddenly Rico handed him a bullet.

"Here. It's another Testament. It should help even the field."

He looked at the bullet and nodded to Rico. After sliding it into the sniper rifle, Chrno took aim. As much as he wanted to use it on Aion, that was not the wisest choice at the moment. Chrno made sure that the demon was out of range and fired. The bullet struck and the explosion vaporized several other demons near the point of impact. Even Aion seemed affected as he retreated from the blast zone.

Mammon looked up as his forces were decimated and shrugged.

"Their deaths hardly matter. However, you won't stop me from getting to the gateway."

This time it was Zachary's turn to shrug.

"You assume too much, Mammon. And you were always too greedy, unwilling to share."

Zachary unbuttoned his coat and cast it aside. Under it several pairs of wings began unfolding. When they were completely open Azmaria and the others could only look in wonder. The silvery shine was brighter than that of the sun and illuminated everything.

"What is this!"

The light intensified and Zachary shifted his wings to focus it. Without even raising a sword, he was defeating the demon that had attacked. Mammon fell to his knees as the holy energies burned through him. An unearthly scream echoed through the night as white fires erupted and slowly cut through the demon. In an act of desperation, Mammon charged forward and tried to defeat this angel that was slowly killing him. Just before his blow could land, the demon exploded into a million specks of light and fell to the ground. As they touched down, the light dimmed and disappeared forever.

Zachary folded his wings again and the light diminished. He put on his coat again and looked around at the others. Though Chrno and Aion had some burns, they were otherwise unharmed from that little demonstration of his powers.

"You all right?" he asked the others.

Aion nodded and reverted to his human form, his wounds healing almost immediately. Zachary turned to Chrno, who also gave an affirmative.

"Good. Sister Azmaria, how are your troops?"

Azmaria looked around as the wounded were helped away.

"I don't think we sustained any critical casualties. Thanks for your help, Brother Zachary. Can all angels do that?"

Zachary grinned. "Well, I'm a higher ranked angel. Remington wouldn't have been able to pull that off, even if he could have used his powers."

"You knew Remington?" Azmaria said, giving him a curious look.

Zachary waved it off. "More about that later. Right now, Chrno needs to take care of something."

As the soldiers pulled out Zachary and Aion followed Azmaria away. The Sister noticed Chrno standing uncertainly in front of Rico and gave Zach a look. The only thing Zach did was nod before he motioned that they should be leaving. Azmaria smiled one last time before she left the couple to themselves.

Chrno wasn't sure what to feel as he looked at the young woman standing in front of him. The more he looked, the more similarities he saw. That sparkle in her eyes was just like Rosette's. But if Rico really was her, she wouldn't remember him at all. She was a reincarnation of Rosette and Magdalene, but without their memories.

"Chrno? Uh, is something wrong? Stop staring at me like an idiot!"

Chrno smiled warmly. "Sorry, Rico. Umm, could we talk in private?"

"Sure, though I should help with the wounded. I can't just sit here and watch."

Chrno smiled again as he helped Rico carry in those too hurt to move. Thankfully they were few and the others simply suffered from a broken leg or sprained something. A while later they were back in the workshop. Rico and Chrno sat down and the demon found that he didn't know how to tell it to her.

"So?" Rico asked. "Did you find her? I mean, it'd be great if you did. From what I read from the Elder's journals, you really loved her and Rosette loved you back."

"I found her," Chrno said slowly.

"So?" Rico leaned forward. "Where is she?"

"She's right in front of me."

"Huh?"

Rico looked at Chrno and sat back again. She frowned in confusion until she realized what Chrno had meant. Then she just laughed.

"Don't be silly, Chrno. I'm not Rosette. From what I read, Rosette was a field agent, and she definitely wasn't real smart with technology."

"Rico, do you know what the Astral Line is?" Chrno asked.

"Huh? Well, I read somewhere that it was the source of life. So?"

"When someone dies, their soul returns to the Astral Line and passes from there to Heaven. It is there that the soul is prepared for another life. It is there that it waits to be reincarnated."

Rico said nothing for a full minute and just stared at Chrno.

"So you're saying I'm Rosette Christopher reincarnated."

Chrno nodded.

"Prove it."

"Uh, well, that I'm not totally sure how to do," Chrno admitted. "Zachary said something about how I can sense you through our contract, and that it's still binding somehow."

Rico leapt out of her chair. "What! You mean you're taking my life too!?"

"No!" Chrno shouted, trying to calm her. "I don't need your soul to use my powers. I have a receptor for that, remember?"

Rico sat back down and sighed.

"Phew. You really scared me for a second there. I don't have a reason to give away my life like that. But if you're right, maybe this time things will turn out happier."

"I hope so," said Chrno. "Too bad you don't remember anything."

Rico laughed. "Chrno, don't be so down. You managed to get Rosette to love you, right? And also, the two of you lived together for about six months. Here, I'll make you a deal. If you can prove that I'm Rosette Christopher's reincarnation, I'll give you a chance to win my heart. Okay?"

"And if I can't?" Chrno asked nervously.

"Well, that way, you'll find it tougher since I won't give you the benefit of the doubt."

Chrno could do nothing but sigh. "Fine. Guess I should talk to Zachary and see how I'm supposed to use this contract."

"And if he won't tell you?"

To Rico's surprise Chrno just smiled. "Then I'll find another way. Rosette never gave up, and neither will I."

Rico patted Chrno on the shoulder and gave him a big smile.

"Now that's the spirit. By the way, could you come and help me tend to the wounded? We could use some extra hands."

"Of course."

When the two entered they found Azmaria and Zachary already at work. The more seriously wounded had already been healed and Azmaria's song was helping take care of the rest. Chrno closed his eyes and simply listened to her voice. It was still so beautiful, after all these years.

"Was Azmaria's singing as good when she was younger?" Rico asked.

Chrno nodded. "Azmaria was always a natural singer. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."

The light around Azmaria faded and the Sister opened her eyes. She smiled at those around her and looked to make sure their wounds had healed. Off to the side Zachary clapped a few times before walking over to her.

"Wondrous. I have not heard that voice in ages, my lady. How we've missed your voice in Heaven."

Azmaria seemed surprised at his comment but simply smiled.

"That Zachary, what is he exactly?" Rico asked Chrno.

"He's an Angel of the Dominion Choir. I don't know much else."

"Well, I'm not sure if my help will be needed this time. Why don't you ask Zachary about that contract."

"Good idea," said Chrno. "I'll see you soon, Rico."

Chrno hurried over to his angel comrade and ignored Aion. The less he had to see of his fellow demon, the better.

"Zachary."

"Ah, Chrno. There you are. So how did Rico take the news?"

"Well, she wanted proof," Chrno replied. "I told her that you said I could use the contract to prove it. However, I'm not sure how to do that."

"That's quite simple," Zachary said. "Reverse the contract."

"Huh?"

Even Aion turned his head to listen. This was certainly getting interesting.

"If Rico truly is the one, you can reverse the contract that you made with her soul. That will restore her soul to its entirety by linking the Astral energies you draw in. If the ritual even works, that would be proof enough. Also, once her soul is restored, the memories from when you drew from her soul will also return."

Chrno thought it over carefully before saying anything else.

"Does that mean she will also receive Mary Magdalene's memories?"

Zachary nodded. "However, she will only regain the memories of the time when the contract was in effect. That means, though the contract was technically severed when Saint Magdalene died, it actually still linked you to her soul. While Rico will regain all of Rosette's memories, she will only gain a small fragment of the Saint's memories."

"But, is Rico ready for that much?" Chrno wondered. "Will the memories be too much?"

"As long as you're with her, it shouldn't be," Zachary answered. "However, you'll have to wait before we do the ritual. You've found Rosette, so now it is time we started on the plan."

Chrno regarded Zachary and nodded after a bit. He would keep his end of the deal. If Rico was really Rosette, then he would do what Zachary asked.

End of Chapter 2

My research into Heaven, demons, and angels for a book of mine is lending itself quite well to this. By the way, who do you people think Zachary really is?

Z98


	4. Chapter 3: Apocalypse of Revelations

I know what Apocalypse means, so don't bother asking if the title was a mistake. I also know Rico is a guy's name. However, that name popped into my head because of Gunslinger Girl. And besides, Rico could just be a nickname. I didn't plan this out very well.

Balance of Judgment

Chapter 3: Apocalypse of Revelations

In a solitary room inside the Magdalan compound, three beings that should have been enemies were more or less civil with each other. Chrno the Sinner leaned against the wall, away from his former comrade, Aion the Sinner. Zachary, an angel of the Dominion Choir, sat diagonal from Aion and was at the moment writing something down on an ethereal book. When he finished Zachary closed the book and it dissipated into light.

"Well, I think it's time we moved onto part two, act one."

"You certainly are one for drama," Aion commented, "if not theatre itself."

Zachary smiled and shrugged. "I never cared for many of the arts that humanity ever created, and theatre is one of them. As for drama, well, there's certainly enough of it in my life. My sense of humor, on the other hand, is purely my own."

"That would explain a lot," Aion said. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

Zachary turned serious and rested his head on his intertwined hands. From the side Chrno could see Aion just above the angel's head.

"How many fallen angels do you think there are?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chrno asked.

"One as far as I know," Aion replied. "But she's dead."

"Interesting you should say that," said Zachary. "However, I was being a bit broad. You could say there are two classes of fallen angels. The first would be the ones that openly rebelled against Heaven and sinned greatly for it. Pandemonium was one such angel. The others are simply ones that have cut themselves off from God, but do so out of either guilt or other human qualities in the belief that they have sinned. They are actually rather noble, though they are still fallen."

Zachary turned an eye towards Chrno. "Your friend Remington is one of them."

"What?"

"He tore off his wings after the New York Incident. Oh, he's still alive, wandering the world. Maybe I'll have a use for him, maybe I won't."

"So why bring it up?" Chrno asked.

"Remember Mammon, the demon that tried to take the portal? Well, he's actually a fallen angel."

Aion grinned. "Well, that would explain some things. Especially his strength."

"Indeed," said Chrno. He couldn't help but agree with Aion on that one. "But how come we never encountered him before?"

Zachary leaned back into his chair and sighed. "Before you killed Pandemonium, her rule was absolute. The other fallen angels knew not to challenge her, as she had too many followers at the time. However, with her gone, a power vacuum erupted that they have only begun taking advantage of. You could say that civil war broke out in Pandemonium. Of course, that didn't stop the Pursuers from chasing you."

"So did someone win?" Aion asked.

"Indeed. Pandemonium has another queen."

"Who?" Chrno asked.

"Lilith."

Both demons first looked at each other and then at Zachary. He just chuckled.

"I'm not surprised you don't know too much about her. However, let me put it this way. She is even older than Pandemonium and even more powerful. Her recent actions have caused a good deal of problems, and we think that demons helped with the recent bombings of the US embassies in Africa."

"Is that so?" said Aion. "What is she trying to do?"

"During Pandemonium's reign, few demons bothered to venture into the mortal realm. However, the greed, corruption, chaos, and all the darker aspects of life on Earth helped feed your powers. At the time, there had been absolutely no need for the demons to start the chaos themselves. The 1920s up through the 1940s was a time where almost limitless dark energies seeped into Pandemonium because of human vanity and arrogance.

"The Lord never interfered because it is the policy of the Host to allow humanity to find its own way. Those that find salvation do so, and those that don't, well, don't. There was no point in interfering, at least that was the general view of Heaven for quite some time. That was also the general view of Pandemonium for quite some time as well. However, that has changed quite a bit now.

"At the moment, we know for a fact that Lilith has gathered many of the surviving fallen angels to her ranks. Their power is greater than that of the previous demons and with her cadre, she has taken control of Pandemonium. Lilith is also giving birth to a new generation of demons. Your kind is slowly becoming obsolete. That would explain why a good many demons have been trying to escape into this realm."

"So how come there haven't been that many reported incidents?" Chrno asked. "According to Azmaria, there hasn't been that much activity by demons in the US until only eight or nine years ago."

"That's because the majority of the demons have gone to the Soviet Union," Zachary explained. "Though some have come to the US, they've all kept a low profile, feeding on the corruption in both countries. Of course some demons went to other countries, but the US and the USSR were the principal two.

"Of course, if things hadn't changed, I would not be here. Recently we've picked up activity by Lilith's agents, not just the fleeing demons. The little incident last night was also a test. I wanted to know what Lilith was up to, and Mammon's attempt to take the gateway told me all I needed."

"So what is their objective?" Aion asked.

Zachary glanced at Aion and grinned. "Much the same as yours, Aion. Lilith wants to become God. In order to do so, she must destroy everything and recreate it into her own image."

"And we have to stop her?"

Zachary turned his gaze over to Chrno and nodded. "That would be the basic idea. In order to stop her, we will have to take down her agents. But we also must figure out why Lilith started moving now."

"Fair enough," said Aion. "So what's the plan?"

"_I_ don't have a plan," Zachary said, surprising them. "_You_ are the one that's going to come up with one."

Aion smiled slyly as he began realizing what Zachary meant.

"So that's the reason why you chose me," he noted. "I'm the one that tried it last time with the Apostles, and so I'm the ideal one to figure it out this time."

"As I have said before. Though we try to account for variables and possibilities, the details are almost never sorted out. Besides, I have to do a lot of work too."

"So why did you choose Chrno along with me?"

"I said I'd be keeping you on a tight leash," Zachary responded with a grin of his own. "What better way than having Chrno around? Complex problems usually only need a simple solution."

"You're certainly a cunning bastard."

"No more than I have to be. Now, I suggest we get to work. I'm sure you've developed a network over all these decades, Aion. I suggest you put it to work."

Aion gave him one more smile and disappeared from the room.

"As for you, Chrno. Well, I suggest you check what the Order has."

"What about you?"

"You wanted to restore Rico's memories, correct? I'll need to go get some supplies for that."

"Oh. Uh, Zach?"

Zach stopped at the door and turned his head back. "Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just part of the job."

Chrno exited the room after Zachary and went off to find Rico. As expected the girl was inside the workshop stripping down a rifle.

"Oh hi Chrno! So, what do you think of this beauty?"

Chrno looked at the dissected weapon and smiled weakly.

"Uh, I don't really know. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well I doubt you would have," said Rico. "This is a M-16 military rifle. I'm modifying it so it can withstand the force of our bullets."

"Like the Gospel?"

Rico nodded. "The Gospel's power has been concentrated enough into a single point so we can use it in semi-automatic rifles and pistols now."

"Wow. That's certainly impressive."

Rico flashed a bright smile and nodded again. "And it's all thanks to me. You'd think Sister Azmaria would let me go out on a mission or two as a reward, but noooooo. She says I cause way too much trouble."

"What if I took you out on a mission?"

Rico's eyes went wide and she nearly jumped onto Chrno.

"Really? Wow! That'd be so great Chrno! Well, if you could convince Sister Azmaria that is."

"Don't worry about it," Chrno said as he enjoyed having Rico hug him. "I'll go talk to her later. But, it probably will only be a minor mission."

"Well I haven't exactly been able to get out that much recently," said Rico. "I'll take what I can get."

"Well, Sister Azmaria asked me to brief her on what's going on, so I'll come visit you later, Rico."

Rico nodded as she continued taking apart the rifle.

"Oh yeah, Chrno. Have you gotten any proof yet?"

Chrno nodded. "Zachary is gathering a few things, but once he comes back I'll prove it to you. If you're willing that is."

Rico smiled. "You know, I kind of believe you, so yeah, I guess I will try it. At least you helped me with the cleanup before."

"I'll be back soon," Chrno said and waved.

He walked across the compound and came to Azmaria's office. This same room used to belong to Sister Kate before she had died. According to Azmaria, the Sister had passed away peacefully in her sleep. Chrno was glad for that at least. She had respected him after a while and he returned that. Chrno sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Chrno walked in and closed the door softly behind him.

"Ah, Chrno."

Azmaria came over and invited him to have a seat on the couch.

"I hope you rested well after last night. And thanks for your help."

Chrno nodded. "I do what I can. Besides, it's one of the few things I can do."

"So, what brings you here?"

With a deep breath Chrno went on to describe what Zachary had told him. He did his best to recite the little speech Zachary had made and didn't hold anything back. Azmaria deserved to know what was going on and Chrno wasn't going to keep any secrets from her.

"So that's the cause of the recent activity," Azmaria said when he had finished.

Chrno just nodded.

"Well, we'll help in whatever way we can. Thank you for telling me, Chrno."

"There's one other thing."

"Oh?"

"Rico said you won't allow her to go out on missions."

Azmaria smiled. "And you want to take her out on one?"

Chrno nodded. "Maybe it'll help her prepare for when her memories awaken."

"I'll take it under consideration, Chrno. But keep in mind she doesn't go out on missions for a reason."

"She causes too much destruction?"

Azmaria shook her head. "She's too important to us. Rico's ability to make almost anything isn't something you find every day, Chrno. But maybe if a simple mission comes up, I'll let you take her on it."

"Thanks Azmaria."

Seraphim Foundation Regional Headquarters, Outside of New York City and Adjourning Suburbs

When Zach walked into the massive complex he couldn't help but be impressed. After fifty years, the Seraphim Foundation had certainly grown to become a much larger venture than he last remembered. As he walked down towards the security checkpoint, Zach made sure to take note of the security. Over a dozen heavily armed guards stood above him on the balconies and there were several remote-controlled guns as well. When he had first entered, Zachary had felt a Principality Barrier in place. These people were not playing around.

"Identification please," the woman asked.

Zach opened his palm and light focused into a white crystal. The woman didn't seem too impressed and still had her hand on the gun hidden under the table. Zach placed the crystal onto the reader and it blinked green.

"You may proceed. Thank you for your patience."

Zach took the crystal and crushed it in his hand. He nodded to the woman and got into the elevator. The descent took possibly three minutes before the angel stood at the entrance of a massive chamber. Dozens of officers were working, monitoring demon activity all around the world. Unknown to the Magdalan Order, the source of much of their intelligence and reports all came from the Foundation. Though the Seraphim Foundation was powerful, it had little in the way of a military arm. It was purely an intelligence agency, with only enough troops to defend its bases around the world.

Zachary walked up to the center, where a domed off area held a conference room. Inside several others were already waiting.

"Ah, my lord, you are here."

The door slid closed behind him and Zachary took his seat.

"You may begin," Zachary said.

The first man activated a holographic projection that shined into position. It seemed to show a path.

"As we are all aware, there was only one attempt by any being to usurp the position of our God the Lord, and that was by the Archangel Lucifer, a Seraphim. He failed, and no other being, angel or demon, ever attempted again until he came along."

Aion's image showed up before the gathered men and women.

"Though his attempt failed, Aion was dangerously close to causing a great deal of damage. However, it would have been far more difficult than even he imagined destroying and then recreating all life. The problem that Aion did cause was a disruption in the Prophecy of Revelations. Now, a mere sixty years since his defeat, another demon is now attempting to do the same thing."

"I would say it's a human," Zachary stated.

The man nodded. "In a way, she is. However, we have never managed to attain visual confirmation."

Zachary looked at the report in front of him and sighed.

"If Lilith has appeared, we can only assume that the others are to follow. However, the time that they are giving us to prepare is shortening," a woman began. "Therefore, we are being forced to take drastic action. We have kept the Magdalan Order informed about major incidents of demonic activity and so far they have succeeded in containing them. But after a good deal of analysis, it can be stated confidently that the Order will not be enough."

"That was already quite clear," said Zach. "Now, how do you plan on remedying this? Is it a shortage of manpower, or power in general?"

"Both," the third figure answered. Zachary glanced over and saw it was another woman. "Therefore, we are preparing to implement the Nephilim Protocol."

Zachary raised an eyebrow at that one. "Now I know it is part of the Foundation's priority to keep track of fallen angels, but are you sure about this?"

"Yes. We are well aware of who we can trust and who we cannot. Besides, it is entirely possible to push them towards assisting us. Once this crisis is past, we will immediately disarm them once again."

"Well, it's ultimately your decision. Just don't do anything stupid. I'm the one that has to figure out a way to clean it up."

"No need to worry, my lord. We will be careful."

Zachary regarded each member of the committee and nodded. Indeed they would be careful. Their faith was absolute despite their differences. They knew what it meant to bend the rule and not break it. Too bad they didn't have enough people like them.

"There is one other thing that I need before I leave," Zachary said. "I'll need a small amount of the Messiah's blood."

"What? Why?"

Zachary just smiled. "You are not the only ones working on acquiring the means to defeat Lilith."

Magdalan Order Compound

Chrno carried the box of Sacreds as he followed behind Rico. They were helping reequip the other Exorcist and Militia units. With the rise of demonic activity in and around New York, the Order had plenty to keep busy. Fortunately, reinforcements from San Francisco had arrived and they weren't being overwhelmed.

"Let's see, do you people need any Gospels?" Rico asked.

"A few would help greatly, thanks."

Rico smiled. "No problem."

She opened the suitcase and handed out two clips of Gospel rounds. Even with the advance of technology, they were still expensive to make and were used sparingly if possible. Chrno then supplied them with several clips of Sacreds for their M-16s. According to Rico, the Order would soon be switching to a different weapon simply for practicality's sake. The M-16s jammed far too much.

"Let's see now. We still have to deliver the Testament rounds to the Militia units."

"Why didn't we give any to the other Exorcists?" Chrno asked.

"The Testaments are a bit different," Rico explained. "Let's just say the Exorcists aren't trained to use them properly."

"Okay. Though I'm not sure why they're different."

"Hey, I designed them so who would know better?" Rico said proudly.

Chrno chuckled and picked up the box again.

"Remind me why I'm carrying this box?"

"You used to do it for Rosette, right? Well, if I'm her, it's only natural."

"Sure, sure."

Just as Rico turned a corner she ran into Zachary. The girl yipped and fell back.

"Ouch."

"You okay?" Zachary asked as he extended a hand.

"Yeah, thanks. Gotta watch where I'm going next time."

Zachary pulled her back up as Chrno greeted him.

"Hi Zach. Did you get what you needed?"

Zach nodded. "Let's see, it's three right now. Meet me in the center garden at ten PM, and bring Azmaria. Oh, and make sure you have some guards with you. This will take quite a bit of energy and we might attract more demons."

"Just great," said Rico. "Can't you hide all this activity or something?"

"My lady, I'm an angel, not a miracle worker. Besides, I'm not paid enough to try to work one."

Rico blinked and turned to Chrno. "Since when did angels have a sense of humor?"

"I wouldn't know."

When the two turned their heads back Zachary was already gone.

"Well, let's finish our rounds and then tell Azmaria. I'm sure she'll be sooooooo happy to do another operation so soon."

Chrno couldn't help but laugh again. Rico certainly could be funny in her own sarcastic way. Still, he did recognize some of it as Rosette's. Chrno looked down at the box he carried and sighed. Even if she was Rosette reincarnated, Rico was Rico. Did he have the right to take that away from her? When the ritual was complete, Rico would no longer exist. Neither would Rosette or Magdalene for that matter. What would result would be a mix of the three, none of them who they really were.

"Rico?"

"Hmm?"

"The ritual. I guess I should tell you more about it. It's designed to restore the memories you've had since your soul entered a contract with mine."

"So? That doesn't sound so bad."

Chrno shook his head. "I'm not finished yet. I don't know what the ritual itself will do, and even after, well, you might be changed."

"Huh? What? Explain now."

Chrno smiled at her forcefulness. His heart ached at the similarities between Rico and Rosette, but he would not destroy one to get the other back.

"Rico, a person is made up of the experiences they've had. You are who you are because of those experiences. If suddenly you got the memory of two people you never knew, who aren't you, then what would happen to you?"

Rico frowned and stopped walking. She looked thoughtful be a smile quickly came over her face.

"Well, if our souls are the same, then those memories are technically mine, am I right? Look Chrno, I understand you're worried about me, but if I'm really Rosette then you've done a lot for me. If I really am Rosette, I would want to pay you back."

Chrno shook his head. "I took your life from you twice. I'm the one that's in debt."

"Well, then maybe I should get the memory back so I can start making you work that off!" Rico said cheerfully.

At that Chrno couldn't help but laugh and Rico joined him.

"But seriously," Rico said once she got herself under control again. "I wouldn't be too worried, Chrno. You're a nice guy and all, and even without her memories, I think I can see why Rosette loved you."

"Thanks Rico."

"No problem. Now let's finish with this. I have other chores too you know."

Chrno raised an eyebrow. "Why does the weapons master have to do chores?"

"Hehe. You seem to have forgotten. I'm on cleaning duty for destroying the firing galley."

Later that evening Azmaria, Chrno, and Rico stood outside waiting for Zachary. Rico was impatiently tapping her foot as the angel was already twenty minutes late.

"Do you think he forgot?" Azmaria asked.

"No," Chrno replied. "Zachary is actually usually punctual, if not early. Let's see, he said to push the speed-dial on this cell-phone thing if I needed to get in touch with him."

The demon pulled out the cell-phone and put it to his ear. After a few seconds of silence he looked at it again.

"Oh. I have to turn it on first."

Rico just sighed and fell back. She laid on the ground as Chrno finally got through.

"Hello? Zachary? We're just wondering where you are-"

Before Chrno could say another word the phone was torn out of his hands by a very mad Rico.

"Where the hell are you! Listen, it's 10:20 and you told us to wait for you here! Right now I'm freezing my butt off here and where are you!"

"Right behind you."

Rico jumped and twirled around, landing on her butt again as she tripped. When she got up the girl kicked Zachary in the groin and the angel flinched, but didn't fall. Of course, that didn't mean the angel wasn't affected.

"Damn girl. I didn't think you were that jumpy."

"That should teach you to sneak up on me. Hmph!"

Chrno laughed and Azmaria and the other guards couldn't help but join in.

"You should have seen the Elder after Rosette got mad at him for looking up her skirt," Chrno said.

"Yeah, yeah," Zach said as he tried to walk. "When I finish with this assignment, I'm going to ask for a bonus."

He muttered a little bit more as he moved toward Chrno.

"So why are you late?" Chrno asked.

"It took longer to get the Cross than I thought it would," Zach replied. "Apparently all of them were in use."

"Cross?" Azmaria asked.

Zachary raised his hand and a light appeared. It fused into a silvery cross that was taller than all of them. The cross looked as if it was simply a long pole and a short pole melted together. It was simple in design and they waited for Zach to explain.

"Yeah. Rico? Please come over here, and don't try to kick me again."

"Hmph."

The girl walked over and when she stood before the post her feet suddenly left the ground.

"Huh? What? What's going on!"

To the amazement of the others Rico was floating and lifted up to the cross. Her arms were spread open and her legs drawn together as white chains suddenly wrapped around her body. Within seconds Rico was tied down onto the cross.

"Rico!" Chrno exclaimed.

"Get me down from here!" she cried.

"Relax," Zachary suddenly yelled, out shouting them all. "No harm will come to you, Rico, so calm down."

"Was this absolutely necessary?" the girl demanded.

Zachary nodded and turned to the others. "We're about to start. You Militia, keep your eye open for trouble. If an attack comes in the middle of the ritual, I won't be able to help you."

"Perhaps that is why I'm here," a voice suddenly said.

Everyone looked over and there Aion stood, right in front of the main building.

"Just do your job," Zach said.

Chrno glared at the demon but did his best to ignore him. This was more important. Just as he turned around the cross lowered itself into the ground and planted down there.

"Okay, this had better not turn out how I think it does," Rico said. "I do know what happened to Christ, you know."

Zachary just smiled and shook his head. "Don't be foolish. I'm not going to kill you."

Around the cross Zachary put down three crystals.

"Azmaria, stand at one of the crystals," Zach ordered. "Chrno, you're to stand in front of Rico."

The two followed his instructions and watched as Zach took out a vial of red liquid.

"What is that?" Chrno asked.

"The blood of Christ."

Upon hearing this everyone in earshot turned their attention to Zach. He walked to one of the other crystals and poured it onto the crystal. After it was all gone Zach walked over to the last remaining crystal. The moment he was standing behind it, all three started lighting up and formed a triangle around the cross and Chrno.

"What is this?" Rico asked, getting even more nervous.

"The Holy Trinity," Zachary replied. "I represent the Father our Lord, the blood of Christ represents the Son, and Azmaria represents the Holy Spirit."

Suddenly lines of light streaked towards the cross and raced through it and Rico. The girl screamed as the power raced through her.

"Rico!" Chrno screamed.

"Don't move!" Zachary commanded. "You move and this ritual fails."

"But she's in pain!" Chrno protested.

"It will pass. However, if you disrupt the ritual, then we won't get another shot at this."

Chrno stared at Rico's withering body but forced his feet to stay firm. Throughout this, Zachary had begun chanting.

"By the will of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. By the decree of our God and Master. By the power of Christ the Savior. By the power of the eternal Lord."

Chrno was only half paying attention as Zachary started drifting off into another language that he couldn't understand. All he could do was watch as Rico screamed out in pain.

"We have incoming!" a Militia cried out.

Chrno looked around and noticed a small group of demons appearing. Before the Militia had even fired a shot, Aion was amongst them and tore them apart. Still more soared down and there were plenty of targets. Lights danced across the night sky as Sacreds and even Gospels peppered the demons. Suddenly the entire sky erupted into flames as one of the snipers fired off a Last Rite. The few that landed were dealt with quickly by swordsmen using runic energy blades.

Just then the light around the cross intensified and Zachary's eyes erupted into light.

"Let that which was taken, return again. Let that which is made, be made anew. Let that which was lost, be restored!"

The cloak around Chrno's neck opened and light streaked forth from it. Each beam struck Rico and streamed through her body. Her cries intensified before an explosion of energy erupted. Just as quickly, it collapsed and the light disappeared.

With the ceremony complete, Zachary turned around and with a wave of his hand obliterated all of the attacking demons. The few that had not come over the compound yet quickly retreated at the sight of so many of their brethren falling so quickly. An eerie silence fell before it was broken by Chrno.

"Rico!"

The chains pulled away and Rico's body fell limply down. Chrno caught it and held her before him.

"Rico?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes opened slightly. A blue glow shined through the cracks and she smiled at Chrno.

"Hey," she whispered. "How have you been?"

Tears ran down the demon's face and he embraced her. The young woman returned it as tears of her own streaked down her cheeks. A smile came over her face though as they held each other.

"Rico," Chrno whispered again.

The others just smiled and stayed away. It was their time to be together, after being separated for so long.

"Rico."

Rico turned her head slightly and brought her mouth closer to Chrno's ear.

"Call me Rico Christopher," she whispered.

With that, she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

End of Chapter 3

I'm not sure if any of you caught the meaning behind the title, as I laid down several very vague clues. However, they're there so just read more carefully next time. Of course, it could also be said that Apocalypse has two meanings.

Z98


	5. Chapter 4: Mistakes of Morality

By the way, I still haven't revealed Zachary's true identity, if any of you were still wondering.

Apocalypse means two things. Revelation and the end. Thus, the meaning of the previous chapter title is both odd and meaningful. It's for you readers to figure out what it means exactly.

I made a mistake earlier. When Chrno was fighting Mammon's demons, the bullet he got from Rico was another Last Rite, not the Testament.

Balance of Judgment

Chapter 4: Mistakes of Morality

With a yawn Zachary walked out of the room the Order had supplied him with. Sleep was one of the few human things he enjoyed. That and eating. And watching TV. Well, even he was allowed to indulge from time to time. There was no point in being perfect.

"Zachary."

There was no need to turn to see the speaker either.

"Aion. What brings you here? I thought the Order was keeping you under close watch."

"Oh please. The Order is hardly capable of containing me. Apparently they didn't believe your assurances that you had me under control."

"Sometimes I question that myself."

Aion walked over and stood at the angel's side.

"I have a question, which I feel deserves an answer."

"Go ahead and ask it. No guarantee I'll answer it."

"There are now two Saints present. Does this have anything to do with the recent resurgence of activity?"

Zachary started brushing his teeth and did so for about two minutes. After he had rinsed his mouth he turned to Aion.

"Even though it seems to be too much of a coincidence, I can't really say it is. After your little stunt with the Saints sixty years ago, we angels moved to ensure that line of action was closed off to any others that would attempt it. Of course, that doesn't mean the Saints might be used in some other way."

"Very well then."

"What intelligence have you been able to gather?" Zachary asked.

"Very little. My network extends primarily through Europe and the United States. What information I have gotten is mostly third hand at best. But apparently a good deal of activity has been centering on the Middle East and Eastern Europe."

"Oh?"

"There is a good deal of instability as well as unhappiness. The rulers there cannot seem to maintain their grip on power very well."

After he had eyed the razor for a bit Zachary applied the shaving cream over his face. Being human meant you had to take care of the body.

"There's unhappiness everywhere you look," Zach said as he began shaving. "It's part of being human."

"What about being a demon or angel?"

Zach shrugged as he tapped the razor on the side of the sink.

"You figure that out for yourself. You're the demon. As for angels, well, we feel content with just the little stuff."

"You're certainly not like Remington."

With a few more graceful swipes Zach was finished as he rinsed the razor. After he splashed himself to clean off any leftover cream he turned to Aion.

"Individuality is something all three of our people have, Aion. Try not to stereotype each group from just your prospective."

"Didn't you just do that?" Aion countered.

As Zachary passed Aion on his way out of the bathroom he sighed.

"I said humans have emotions," he stated softly. "That's what defines humans at any rate."

Aion chuckled and started disappearing from the room.

"You really like to be vague, don't you?" he said as a parting shot.

Once the demon had left, Zach went back to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave."

With a flick of the hand the bathroom door slammed shut.

In another room in the Magdalan compound, Chrno had rested his head on the side of the bed. In front of him Rico slept peacefully, still worn out from the ritual last night. Though Chrno hadn't been so drained, the stress he had been under gave him a good excuse to be completely out of it. Still, there was no denying the fact that it's hard to sleep with light pouring down on you.

Rico shifted slightly and the movement awakened Chrno. His eyes opened and Chrno looked over at Rico with a smile. With her sleeping peacefully, the resemblance between her and Rosette were stronger than ever. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking back at Chrno.

"Good morning," Chrno greeted.

"Morning." Another long yawn. "What time is it?"

Chrno glanced over at the clock, having just woken up himself.

"It's eleven."

Rico shot up and immediately regretted it. She slowly fell back and sighed.

"Well, Azmaria had better not get mad at me for oversleeping this time. Ooooo, I have such a bad headache."

Chrno chuckled and leaned closer to her. "How are you?"

"Mmm, tired. Still very tired. But, it worked. I remember everything."

He placed a hand on her forehead and felt it. Rico didn't have a fever so she was simply exhausted, nothing more.

"I'm sorry you were hurt," Chrno said. "If I had known what was going to happen, I would have tried to find a different way."

Rico shook her head and took Chrno's hand. "Don't be silly. But, you were right about one thing. I'm not Rosette Christopher. I'm Rico Franklin."

Chrno nodded. "I know."

"But," Rico interrupted, "I do remember all the things that you had done because you loved us. Yes, us. Still, the ones you loved were Mary Magdalene and Rosette Christopher, not me, Rico Franklin. However, what I want to say is this. I want to learn to love you, Chrno, and I want you to learn to love me."

Chrno smiled and nodded. "I'll learn to love you, Rico. Not because you're the same as Rosette or Mary, but because you're you."

Rico shifted closer and took hold of Chrno. She tried to pull him over and Chrno got the hint. The two embraced and Rico closed her eyes again, letting Chrno support her weight. It felt nice being in his arms. One of her last memories from Rosette was Chrno holding her in his arms and it had felt so comfortable. This time, she could enjoy it without having to worry about it ending sooner than she wanted. Unfortunately, a knock on the door proved her wrong. The sound surprised them both and they nearly jumped back.

"C-come in," Chrno stuttered out.

Azmaria opened the door and walked in. She smiled at the two and noticed their blush.

"Not doing anything naughty, are we?" she asked.

Chrno's blush became even redder while Rico was turning red for a different reason.

"How dare you suggest that! Especially as you're a nun!"

Azmaria laughed and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Chrno and looked at Rico.

"So how are you?"

Rico calmed a bit and leaned back again.

"Well, I guess I'm okay. It's weird. When I look at you, I see both the Sister that did her best to keep me under control, and the shy little girl I had saved."

"So you really are Rosette," said Azmaria.

"Well, at least we share the same soul," said Rico. "I see you took over command of the New York division. You finally became an exorcist after all, huh?"

Azmaria nodded. "And it was all thanks to you."

Rico shook hear head. "Sister Azmaria, please, don't assume that I've become Rosette. I'm still Rico. All I have are Rosette's memories."

"I see," said Azmaria. "But you are now an apostle like me. That much is true."

"Maybe." Rico sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "I missed so much. I wanted to be with my friends so much, but I knew that my time was limited. So I, well, Rosette decided to share that time with Chrno."

Azmaria nodded. "I don't blame you, well, her. But when we found Rosette and Chrno, well, we were all saddened that we hadn't reached you two in time. There was so much that was left unsaid."

"You can say it now," said Rico. "Though I'm not her exactly, I would understand all the sentiments."

"Oh I know. That's why I brought some old friends of yours."

"Huh?"

"Come in ladies."

Through the door three elderly sisters walked in and stood before the bed.

"It's been a while," the brunette said.

"Hey Rosette! Chrno!" the blond shouted.

"It doesn't seem such a surprise that you're as destructive as ever, even after you're reincarnated," the redhead finished.

"Huh? What! Hey!" Rico protested.

The three laughed and Rico smiled, lowering the pillow she was about to throw.

"But at least I'm still the most beautiful," Rico said with a big smile. "That's one advantage of having died."

"No fair," Mary said.

She walked up to Chrno and patted him on the shoulder.

"You and Chrno are so lucky. You get a new body, while Chrno is still his adorable self."

"How have you three been?" Rico asked. "We never really talked, unless you three were scolding me."

"Indeed," said Clare. "You always reminded me of Rosette, blowing up buildings and whatnot. Fortunately you never destroyed a cargo ship, a blimp, and a train before."

"Hey, none of those were my fault," Rico protested. "The circumstances didn't exactly let me do anything to prevent it."

"Sure, sure," said Anna. "But still, it's nice to have you back with us. It was such a shock when we found you two again. I feel like crying just thinking about it."

Rico hugged her legs tightly. "How did we look?"

"Peaceful," Azmaria answered. "You two looked peaceful and almost happy. I think it was because you were together."

"But enough of that!" Mary shouted and twirled around. "You two must be hungry. After all, it is rather late."

She ran out of the room and came back in pushing a cart of food.

"You still have a lot of energy," Rico noted, "even though you're ancient."

"Hey, be nice. Especially since I was the one that brought the food."

"Thanks," Chrno said.

He picked up the fork and knife and started going through the pork chops.

"This is certainly better than what we normally get," Rico said as she chows down.

"Don't tell me you're complaining," Anna teased.

"Oh no I'm not," Rico said quickly. She stuck another chunk of meat into her mouth and savored the taste.

"So how do the two of you feel?" Azmaria asked.

"Tired," Chrno answered for both of them. "I feel really exhausted personally. Maybe another ten hours of sleep?"

"Yeah," Rico said through her mouthful of food. "That would definitely be nice."

"Don't chew with your mouth open, and don't talk with food in your mouth," Mary chided.

"Oh be quiet," Rico shot back.

"Be respectful to your elders," Anna said.

"Are you all against me or something?" Rico demanded.

"Calm down," said Azmaria. "After you two are rested, we can talk some more. But for now, I'll let you two sort things out and then you can tell us what you two have decided."

"About what?" Rico asked.

"Well, it is awkward not knowing who we're talking to," said Azmaria. "I know you're Rico, but Rosette and Mary are also in there."

"True," Rico admitted. "Grr, it's hard sharing your mind with so many different memories."

Azmaria stood and motioned to the other sisters.

"We'll leave the two of you alone to talk and eat."

The door closed after they had left and Chrno and Rico looked at each other again. Rico licked her lips and went through the food as fast as she could.

"Did Rosette eat like this?" Rico asked.

"Wouldn't you know?"

"Humor me."

Chrno nodded. "Yes, but only when she was mad."

"Do you think I'm mad?"

Chrno put the cup down and smiled widely. "I'm not hurt yet, am I?"

"Wipe that smile off, or you just might be."

Outside in another hallway Zachary was whistling as he walked. Having finished breakfast and feeling a bit bored, he was considering his options at the moment. Chrno and Rico would need more time to adapt before Rico dropped another bombshell on her demonic companion. For now, he would enjoy the quiet. Rushing into things never helped and Zach was at the least patient.

Out in the yard he sat down on one of the benches and unfolded the newspaper he was carrying under his arms. It was time to see how much of a mess the world was in, and the New York Times provided him with a good resource. The day was as near perfect as possible with the sun comfortably shining down and supplying just enough warmth. A light breeze blew from time to time and it felt delightful sitting in the open. So long as nothing disturbed him, Zach would have plenty of time to relax. Too bad his time was always on demand now that people knew he was an angel.

Today so far few people had approached him. As he looked through the papers Zachary considered his current options. Little information had trickled down so far and that meant neither Aion nor the Vatican's networks were receiving anything. That didn't seem too odd as the problems were now rooted in areas where the Vatican's influence was considerably diminished. The Russian Orthodox Church would cooperate but it would take longer for that information to be passed to his hands. The Muslims on the other hand would be interesting to deal with.

Though it could be said the Muslims were most believing in their faith, many in the Middle East had become increasingly unstable in how they carried out that faith. Sometimes Zach questioned the wisdom of his and his comrades' previous actions in influencing the birth and growth of religions that looked up to God. The religions were designed to prevent bloodshed within the cultures that adopted them, though it certainly hadn't worked out very well.

Zach sighed and folded the newspaper again. It was about time for another meeting, this one with the Magdalan Council. If they couldn't provide more intelligence, Zach would need to go out with and take Chrno and Rico with him, even if they might not be ready. Aion was already doing quite well in his assignments but the demon would another day or so to wrap up that particular piece of business.

When Zach arrived at the conference room the elders were all waiting. He took a seat before them and waited for their first words.

"It is certainly an honor for us to meet you," the head said. "However, there is much work to be done."

"I agree," Zach replied. "That is why pleasantries can be reserved for a less demanding time."

"Of course. The intelligence that we have managed to obtain is sketchy at best, but it has mostly been involving the UN's Atomic Energy Commission."

"And why is that?"

"They are investigating a potential problem with Russia's nuclear arms," another councilmen continued. "As you are aware of, the economical problems in Russia has prompted fears of possible sales of radioactive materials. Reports also indicate that an outside source is influencing some of this."

"A demonic source, I presume."

The councilman nodded. "While the demons are not bound by any laws that prevent them from interfering directly with our affairs, we believe that this demon in particular wishes to avoid taking action until chaos envelopes the world."

"Do you have any leads?" Zach asked. "There isn't much I can do unless I have a place to start."

"We have a place. The port of Odessa."

An envelope was laid down on the table and Zachary picked it up. He eyed it and nodded.

"I guess I better get to work."

"Godspeed, Lord Zachary. All our prayers go with you."

Once he was out of the room Zach looked down at the envelope again. Time was critical and he would need to draw Rico and Chrno into his assignment immediately. But first thing was first. He still had to read the information the Order had supplied him. He looked around and noticed Chrno and Rico walking about. Apparently they had regained their energy after that long nap. Zach smiled and walked off in the opposite direction. He could afford a little more time.

As they went down the corridor Rico kept a tight grip on Chrno's hand.

"My family was originally from Germany, but my mother married into a British family. Of course, that was before they moved to the United States."

"Were you born in the States?" Chrno asked.

"Yeah. I have an older brother and a little sister. My parents decided I should come here to the Order because of how hyperactive I was. They thought the Order could calm me down and make me a proper lady or something."

"That obviously didn't work," Chrno commented.

"Hmph! Would you rather I be like a lady?"

"Well, you enjoyed wearing dresses a lot before."

"That's because the dress these nuns wear are horrible! I'm a girl, remember? I do have sense of fashion."

"Right, right. After your family came to the US, what did they do?"

Rico laughed nervously. "You might find this surprisingly, but they were demon hunters."

"Huh? Really?"

Rico nodded. "My parents hunted down demons for a while before they settled down. You could say they were contracted by others to take down demons."

"Wow. But what will they think of me?"

"Oh please," said Rico. "You're famous! It might take some doing, but my parents won't give us too much trouble. I'll make sure of that."

Chrno smiled weakly and nodded. From his past experience with Rosette, he knew how determined the girl could be. For much of the remaining morning the two simply walked around, regaining their strength and taking the time to relax. It was clear that something threatened the world again and Zachary hadn't been completely forthcoming in terms of details. That was probably how the angel was used to working, as the Host rarely made a move openly. But the Order was beginning to mobilize, so that meant something big was up. How big, they would find out later.

Around noon Rico's stomach started growling again and she dragged Chrno back to the mess hall.

"How could you be hungry already?" Chrno asked.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl and also recovering from that ceremony! Of course I'm hungry!"

In the mess hall Rico magically made three bowls of soup and two loaves of bread disappear in a matter of minutes. It was simply amazing to Chrno as he watched her eat. Even Rosette never consumed this much food at once, though she had drank a good deal of alcohol once. At the moment though, this was not Chrno's concern. He was just hoping that the others watching Rico chow down wouldn't make a comment or anything. Rico didn't need to be full to dish out more damage. Chrno sighed and stirred his soup a bit. With access to the astral energies once again, he could extend his demonic senses and try to see who would be stupid enough to make a comment. Too bad he didn't have to wait.

"You know, gluttony is a sin."

It was a young man about Rico's age that said that. Chrno felt the room chill a few degrees and everyone waited for Rico's reaction.

"So is adultery, Sam."

The guy looked like he wanted to hit Rico but one look from Chrno and he backed off. Slowly eating resumed after Sam had ran off. Chrno looked at Rico with a questioning stare. Rico sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know why Sam is here. He's an idiot, as far as I'm concerned. Sam thinks he's the greatest exorcist that ever lived, though he isn't even Third Class yet. But when he found out about my family, he suddenly decided that he would marry me or some other nonsense."

"Your family is rich, right?"

"Of course. He's a gold digger."

"A what?"

"It means someone that tries to marry into a rich family because they're rich, not because they love."

"Oh. That just seems wrong."

Rico nodded. "Man, I so want to tear his little head off."

"Try avoid doing that until later," a voice said behind them.

Rico jumped and looked up to see Zachary peering down.

"Zachary! What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you two, and wondering if you're ready for a mission."

That made Rico jump again, though this time it was one of excitement.

"We're actually going to do something? I'm not going to be stuck in here any longer?"

Zachary chuckled and pried Rico off of him.

"I just have to brief Azmaria and the two of you, and we're off. So calm down already, Rico."

"So where are we going? Where are we going? Where are we going?"

Zachary looked to Chrno for help but the demon just smiled helplessly.

"She is Rosette, after all."

"Right, like I need to be reminded of that," said Zachary. "Come on over to Azmaria's office."

Zachary then disappeared in a shower of blue energy, causing everyone to start staring at Rico again. After she realized what was happening she glared at all of them.

"Well? Don't you people have better things to do?"

This gained the reaction she wanted and the two made their exit shortly afterwards. As expected, Zachary was already waiting for them in Azmaria's office.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," said Azmaria. "The moment you're slightly recovered and you have to go globe-hopping."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It's about the mission," said Zachary. "We are going after several of the Nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Rico said. "Why them?"

"I'm sorry, but what are Nephilim?" Chrno asked. "It sounds familiar, but I can't put a finger on it."

"Fallen angels," Rico explained. "They're angels that sinned by mating with human women. Why in the world would we need to find them?"

"Because we're low on troops," said Zachary. "What? Do you honestly think I'll be able to complete my mission with two demons and a nun, no matter how powerful all three of you are?"

"I'll concede that," said Rico. "But why fallen angels? Can't you just call forth a bunch of angels to do your bidding or something?"

"Of course. But why should I go through all that trouble when I could just get a few fallen angels together? I am a man with priorities."

"Oh so screw that," said Rico. "How exactly is tracking down fallen angels more of a priority?"

"It would take too much of an effort to get more angels down onto Earth," said Zachary. "Besides, the more angels that come down, the more that might become fallen. Easier just to use the ones that have already fallen."

"You're certainly cold," said Rico.

"It can't be helped. Azmaria, would it be possible to get us transportation to Rome?"

"Of course," said Azmaria. "Though you may wish to be careful there. The Vatican inside of Rome is holy ground and I am not sure Chrno or Aion would be able to enter some of the places."

"No loss if Aion tries," Rico said under her breath.

"Aion will be on another assignment," said Zachary. "It'll be just you, me, and Chrno."

Rico smiled and nodded. "Well that's good to hear."

"Well, let's get packing then. I'm pretty sure this will be the first time Chrno and I have been on a plane."

"What? An aeroplane? We're going to ride an aeroplane?"

Rico sighed. "Sometimes I forget you're from another era. Well, just don't get airsick on me."

"Air sickness?"

"She means motion sickness," said Azmaria. "But then again, you should know all about that from Rosette's driving."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a much better driver nowadays!"

As Zachary walked out of the room he couldn't help but make one last statement.

"Right, Rico."

A few days later the three were on an airplane heading towards Rome. While Zachary and Rico were perfectly fine, Chrno for some reason had trouble adjusting. Also considering he was sitting in between the two might have been another cause. The angel was quietly reading a French newspaper, with a German one sitting on his tray. Rico took the opportunity to nap and Chrno could only try to keep his stomach from spilling forward. The poor demon sighed and closed his eyes. Hopefully he would be able to sleep through the rest of the flight.

End of Chapter 4

For this fic I've had trouble with getting the meaning of the chapter title across. Hopefully I'll do better in the future. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to who the first fallen angel they're going to contact is?

Z98


	6. Chapter 5: Fallen From the Grace of God

Well, I seem to have established myself quite well in the CC fanfiction community. Though I would appreciate a few more reviews.

Balance of Judgment

Chapter 5: Fallen From the Grace of God

"Man, how many aliases can this guy have?"

Zachary was reading a map of Rome, though in Rico's assessment it wasn't with much success. The angel turned it upside down and stared at it again.

"Well, let's see. The directions I got shouldn't be too off. Hmm, you humans make all these machines and yet they can be so faulty."

"Honestly," Rico shot back. "Are all angels so directionally challenged that you have to use the GPS?"

"Well, I'm only directionally challenged on the road of life. Otherwise, I'm fine."

This elicited a chuckle from Chrno while Rico just looked at him questioningly. They went down several more alleys before finally stopping outside of an apartment complex.

"Hmm. This seems promising. Let's see, right now this guy is living under his original name. Well, that certainly makes it a lot easier for us."

"Where do you get your information?" Rico asked. "How can you be sure it's accurate enough to warrant a trip around the globe?"

"Well, it's your opinion how reliable the information is. I trust it; otherwise I wouldn't have bothered coming here."

Rico frowned. "So who are we here to meet anyways?"

"Ewan Remington."

As Zachary pressed the buzzer Chrno and Rico could only stare at him in shock. They would have continued doing so except Zachary was pressing the buzzer several more times.

"C'mon, Ewan. I know you're up there. It's rather pointless hiding like this."

As if sensing his words, the door clicked and unlocked. Zachary smiled and held it open.

"After you, my lady."

Rico just scowled at him. "Next time, tell us what's going on. I really don't like these surprises."

"If you wish."

As she walked in, Rico wrapped her lab coat around her. She had worn it ever since taking over the armory and lab of the Elder and it felt odd not wearing it. Then again, with the new memories, it also felt odd wearing it. They climbed the narrow stairs and stopped in front of one of the doors. After waiting for several minutes, Zachary became even more impatient.

"Remington, you know I'm out here. Why don't you just open the door so we can talk."

It took a while longer but finally the doorknob turned. The door was pulled inwards and a haggard middle-aged man appeared at the doorframe.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Then his eyes shifted to Chrno, and finally Rico.

"What? Chrno? You're alive?"

The demon nodded with a smile. "It's been a while."

Rico stepped forward and looked at Remington. Images of the kind father that had guided and taught her flooded her mind. He had been a man of strength and nobility. The man that now stood before her looked broken and tired.

"How have you been, Father Remington?"

Remington stared at the young woman before him and tried to sort out his thoughts. There was a certain familiarity, but for some reason the fallen angel couldn't figure it out.

"Who are you?"

The smile on Rico's face disappeared for a second before returning again.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should reintroduce myself. I'm Rico Christopher."

"Christopher?" Remington said. "Are you descended from Joshua? I knew he had married, but after that I kind of lost track of him and his family."

Rico shook her head. "Well, since you're an angel, I guess it'll be easier to explain this."

"What?"

"It's me. Rosette."

This time to angel looked into the young woman's eyes. For a split second, he saw it, the spark of life that had been in Rosette Christopher's.

"Impossible!" he said and backed away.

"It's true," Rico said as she extended a hand. "It's really me, Rosette. Mary is also in here. You could say we're all in here."

"But, how!"

"It's because they all share the same soul," Zachary suddenly said. "You're an angel, Remington. You should know at least that."

The shock in the man's eye disappeared, only to be replaced with anger.

"Damn you. After all the pain that you caused her, you would bring her back? For what reason? I know it isn't so Chrno and Rosette can be reunited!"

Zachary scratched his head and just gave Remington a look.

"Hey, you're an angel. You know how the rules work. We can't interfere directly with the affairs of humanity or individual humans. But then again, there's nothing saying we can't affect positive changes during the execution of orders. Unlike you, I actually know when to bend the rules."

The anger hadn't diminished in Remington's eyes as he continued to glare at Zachary. But as he looked over Rico and Chrno standing together, sorrow replaced hatred.

"Do you two realize why he offered to bring you two together again?"

"Because he needed help," said Chrno. "I'm not one to assume his help wasn't with its price."

"You're only half right. Do you have any idea how much that price is? You have basically bonded your souls to the Host's will! You've lost any freedom you once had!"

"Hardly true," Zachary countered. "You seem to forget, Remington, that we are two different classes of angels. I know how to properly use the balance of payment, more so than you. Once this assignment is over, regardless of its success or failure, they're free to do whatever they wish."

"Do you honestly think I'd believe that? Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, I take you for a man with intelligence. Now, I cam to enlist your help. Will you assist us or not?"

"You can forget it," said Remington. "I've had it with God's will. I've seen it cause too much pain and suffering on this world."

Zachary sighed and turned away.

"I'd leave you in peace if I could, Remington," he said. "However, keep in mind that those two are my charges right now. Your help would certainly lighten their burden."

By the time Remington looked over at him Zachary was already out the door. Rico looked sadly at the man she had admired so much before. She smiled at him one last time before she too started to leave. Just then, a hand settled on her shoulder and stopped her.

"I'll help," Remington said quietly.

With a brighter smile, Rico turned and hugged him. Remington returned it and sighed.

"I just hope you two know what you've gotten yourselves into."

"So do I," said Rico as she moved away. "But first thing's first. You really need a shower, Remington. What have you been living as?"

The angel smiled and patted Rico on the head.

"I'll be sure to do that. But I don't exactly have any better clothes."

"We'll outfit you with something when we get back to the Order's Rome headquarters."

"Fine. But I'm coming along to help you two, not that blasted angel."

Rico looked at him sadly but still managed a smile. Remington had apparently grown bitter over the years. After returning to the Order's Rome division, Remington took a long bath and emerged in a fresh Magdalen uniform. This time Rico hugged Remington longer and sighed.

"It's good to see you in that uniform again, Father Remington."

"It's good to be back. Maybe this time I can make a difference."

Rico shook her head. "Don't think like that. Last time you made a big difference too. I've also missed you so much."

"I'm glad to hear it. But we need to talk."

"About Zachary?"

Remington nodded. "You don't really know who and what he is."

"He's an angel of the Dominion order," Rico replied. "Chrno told me that. Is that right?"

"Well yes, but there's much more than that."

"Oh?"

"She'll know when the time comes, not before."

Both drew back as Zachary suddenly appeared from nowhere. The angel gave Remington a look. It wasn't menacing or kind, more like curious.

"Oh come now, Remington. Do you honestly think telling her more about me will make a difference?"

"It might," Remington said coldly.

"Oh? Enough of a difference that she refuses to help me? Is that what you wish for? I highly doubt it."

Rico looked at the two men and her expression grew more and more concerned. What was the history between these two?

"Let me ask you something," Zachary continued. "Could you say that I am evil in any way? That I am uncaring? That I went against the will of God or did anything to harm humanity? Come now, tell her any of that and I'm sure she would leave my side despite all the help I've given her."

She didn't know how it was possible, but the hatred in Remington's eyes grew stronger. Finally Rico couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shut up both of you!"

The two men looked over at the young woman. Her face was red with anger and she glared fiercely at both of them.

"I'm sick of you two arguing!"

With that last remark Rico bolted from the room and ran down the hallway. For a moment Zachary's eyes flashed blue but they returned to normally quickly.

"Well, she's quite spirited."

"She'll be fine. But now that we're alone, why don't you tell me what's really going on. Why did you drag Rosette and Chrno into this?"

Zachary sighed and leaned against the door. Though a mortal wouldn't have known it, the angel was also using this opportunity to ensure no one was eavesdropping on them.

"I assume you know what Aion was trying to achieve?"

"Of course. He was attempting to become God."

"Well, he wasn't the only one that has that ambition. However, only one other before him ever attempted to actually usurp the throne. The others never got far enough to even really plan it."

"Lucifer," Remington stated.

"Of course. But let me finish. There is another being out there that is even now moving into a motion a plan of some sorts. The threat is real or else I wouldn't be here. Either way, I am to ensure that the plan fails."

"I assume you don't know what the plan is, or else you wouldn't be enlisting help."

"Very true. And this time, we don't even know who is behind all the activity. Well, we have an idea but no conformation."

"So how do those kids play into this?" Remington asked.

"I needed Chrno's assistance as he is a demon. Unlike Aion, I could not bend him to my will so-"

"Wait, what? Aion is still alive?"

"Of course. You saw him in Rome ten years ago. Don't worry, he isn't a threat."

"And how do you know that?" Remington asked. "I knew you were an unconventional one, but I didn't think even you would use a demon."

"Why not if it helps accomplish my mission?"

Remington glared at his superior for a few seconds.

"I see you really don't care."

"Judge after everything is done," Zachary countered. "Now I think you should go talk to Rico."

"For once you're right," Remington replied as he uncrossed his arms.

The fallen angel slammed the door shut behind him. Zachary sighed as he looked out the windows. He would have a tough time keeping Remington in line. Hopefully things would work out. Still, Zachary knew he would have to keep close control over the situation for that to be true.

Rico ran down the halls blindly, not caring where she went. As she turned a corner she saw an elderly man approaching and tried to stop. However, it was too late and the young woman crashed into the priest. Both fell and as the priest got back onto his feet Rico didn't even try. Tears fell down and splashed on the ground.

"What's the matter, my child?"

The reverend helped Rico back onto her feet and handed her a handkerchief. As the young woman dried her eyes she looked up. The man standing before her was rather old, possibly in his fifties. However, he seemed in good shape and strong.

"I'm sorry Father," Rico apologized. "I should have been looking."

"That hardly matters now, child. What were you running from?"

"Rosette!"

Remington had come up behind her and Rico jumped as the angel called her.

"The name's Rico, Remington," she replied before turning to the reverend. "I'm sorry for running into you, Father. As for what I was running from, it is something I must face."

"We all must, my child. May God watch over you when you face it."

Once the reverend was out of sight Remington opened his mouth to speak but Rico stopped him immediately.

"I don't want to hear it, Father. Zachary may want to use us or whatever, but he did bring Chrno to me. I owe that man, angel, whatever, a debt, and I intend to pay it."

"Rose-Rico, you don't know what his real plans are."

"So? Not knowing or having a plan never stopped me before. Father, promise me you won't start arguing with Zachary like that again."

"But-"

"Promise me!"

The look in Rico's eyes was pleading to him and Remington found that he could not resist. They held just a hint of a look that Rosette gave him whenever she needed help. Finally he sighed and nodded. Rico responded by hugging the older man and Remington returned it.

After that little issue was settled, Rico spent the rest of the afternoon with Chrno in the Vatican division's armory. Her reputation for developing advanced weapons and technology had put her here, though one had to weigh that talent with her ability to cause great amounts of destruction as well.

"So what exactly is the difference between the Testaments and the Last Rite?"

"Well, the Testament is actually just a modification of the Gospel," Rico explained. "It's a lot more focused and easier to aim and shoot if you learn how to do so properly. That's why only the Militia uses them."

With all of the holy water and other celestial objects around, Chrno had to be careful as he stood in the room. Using his childish form made him smaller so it was easier to avoid any objects that might be hazardous to his survival. As he looked on, Rico screwed on the tip for another bullet. At the moment she was working on a series of Last Rites for the Vatican division. There were also several others that she was making for herself, though Chrno hoped she wouldn't get a chance to test them out anytime soon. All hopes of that were dashed as alarms suddenly went off around the compound.

"What in the world?"

Before she had even finished speaking those words Rico had charged out with Chrno in tow. She immediately grabbed one of the passing Militia officers.

"Hey! What's going on here!"

"There's a situation at the Vatican! Somehow a demon has managed to break the protective seal at the Sistine Chapel!"

Needless to say, that caught Rico's total attention and she continued to drag Chrno around until they found Remington.

"Father Remington!"

"Huh? Rose-Rico. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the incident. Can I please come with you?"

"I don't know," said Remington. "This could be dangerous."

The pleading look on Rico's face turned to one of annoyance.

"Remember who I am and who I was, Father. I'm going, and that's final!"

Remington chuckled and patted Rico's head. "I remember a time when you complained about going on too many missions."

"Well, Sister Azmaria hasn't exactly been letting me go out too much."

"For good reason," Chrno supplied.

Rico's response was a fist connecting with Chrno's skull and an innocent smile.

"Well, you might as well come along," said Remington. "At least this way I get to see what you're capable of."

"All right! Can I drive?"

"No," both Remington and Chrno said at the same time.

Once they were in the car they joined the convoy of Militia leaving for the chapel. Because it was in the Vatican itself, it didn't take long to get there. Italian police officers had already ringed off the area with the help of Vatican officials. However, it was clear that the civilians were distressed. A large group was rather vocal about their panic.

"What's going on?" Rico asked.

Remington had put on a headset and was listening to all of the reports coming in. After a few seconds he finally answered.

"Apparently the demon inside is holding children as hostages. We don't know what its objectives are but it can't be good."

"Children? That's just despicable! Let's go and take care of that!"

"Easy, Rico. Charging in there might get them all killed."

"And if we take too long they'll get killed anyways. We should at least check out the building!"

"That's certainly something a small group can handle," a voice said.

Rico screamed, jumped, and aimed a kick at the man standing behind him. This time Zachary was ready and dodged it.

"I don't intend to repeat past experiences, Ms Rico. Now, if you're ready, suit up."

"Huh? What?"

"We're going in," he said. "The demon in there isn't just any demon, it's another fallen angel. The Order is setting up a Dominion-class attack barrier as well as a seal, but until they're ready we have to do something."

"Wait, if it's a fallen angel, isn't it too dangerous?" Remington countered.

"Not if we three gentlemen escort her," Zachary replied. "We can handle the fallen angel if need be. Now, I suggest we get on it."

"This is too dangerous," Remington insisted.

"Father Remington, remember what I said earlier?" Rico interrupted.

Though his reservations were great, Remington slowly conceded and nodded bitterly. There wasn't any point arguing with Rico over this. He knew how stubborn Rosette could be, and it seemed that Rico had inherited that particular trait.

"Fine, but you stay by me!"

"Don't worry, Chrno suddenly said. "I'm not about to let Rico get hurt."

And that was true too. With this Remington knew he had lost the argument completely and handed Rico a pistol. He himself took a sword while Chrno grabbed a rifle. Zachary didn't bother to take any weapons and the four began their infiltration. When they first walked into the chapel all was quite. However, that did not last long. At the altar a group of children had been chained together, all boys save one. They were all crying and calling out for their parents. Rico felt her heart ache at such a sight but she knew she couldn't do anything at the moment. Her attention was quickly drawn to the being that stood on top of the altar. He looked incredibly handsome and both wings shed bright light throughout the massive chapel.

"What's going on?" Rico whispered. "Is he really a fallen angel?"

"Look closer," Zachary advised. "His light is a false light."

Rico took that advice and squinted her eyes trying to see. At first all she witnessed was the bright light until she caught a flash of something. It was barely there and Rico wasn't sure if she had even seen anything. Then it appeared again, then again. There were moments where part of the light shifted to gray, but it happened so quickly that it was almost impossible to distinguish.

"I see what you mean," said Rico. "So how do we take him down?"

All of them looked over at Zachary.

"What? Didn't I say before I can't interfere directly with the affairs of humanity?"

Rico was ready to jump on the angel and give him a pounding but Chrno's hand stopped her. She sighed and settled down again.

"Okay, I have a Last Right with me, but that's way too powerful. Hopefully Testaments will be enough. However, I need to get a clean shot at him or I might accidentally hit one of the kids."

"We'll distract him," said Remington. "How about a bit of information about our opponent, Zachary?"

Rico smiled as Remington was actually talking civilly to Zachary. It was certainly a step in the right direction.

"Yeah. Watch out for the snake."

Just as he said that Zachary pushed Remington back and rolled away in the opposite direction. A viper smashed through the wall they were hiding behind and created a large crater in the ground. Remington's rune blade lit up and he sliced at the snakehead. The weapon cut right through the creature and the head dissolved into dust. The rest of the body retracted and a new head was already growing from the wound.

"That's just sick!" Rico shrieked.

Within a second Chrno had transformed into his true form and took off. He flew down the chapel and tried to ram into the fallen angel. Just as Chrno was almost upon his opponent, the angel held up a hand and the demon was flung back. He crashed into the benches and tumbled through the broken pieces of wood.

"Chrno!" Rico screamed.

Ignoring the potential risks, Rico fired off two Testaments at the angel. Surprisingly they impacted upon the angel and he was forced back. A roar was his reply and more snakes appearing out of nowhere. The creatures all charged towards Rico as she tried to retreat. Remington jumped in and with several swings sliced through the advancing serpents. However, more simply raced past him and shot towards Rico. This time it was Chrno that was panicking.

"Rico!"

"Laden!"

With a flash something sliced through all of the snakes and their bodies fell to the ground. At the center of the carnage stood Rico with a long, blue lance in her hand. Their attention was quickly diverted back to the angel, who screamed and pulled back all of his remaining snakes. The reason for his retreat was soon apparent as Zachary was advancing quickly upon him. Though he had no weapons on hand, the angel was avoiding all counterstrikes and shortening the distance between him and his opponent. At the last second the fallen angel stepped away and vanished in a wisp of dust. Zachary landed on the altar and simply sighed. He stepped off and nodded to Rico.

"I suggest you three work on getting these children free," he said.

Rico nodded and walked up to the children. They cringed but she smiled reassuringly. With a tap from the lance the first of the chains shattered. Chrno returned to his child form and broke the chains with his bare hands. He glanced over at Rico as they worked.

"You're a jewel witch," he said.

"Yeah, that's right," Rico replied with a smile. "I told you my mother is from Germany."

"Oh. Well, are you related to Satella?"

"I think so," Rico said softly. "I always knew that one of my relatives played a role in defeating Aion, but I never knew who she was. Now, with Rosette's memories, I think it was Satella. I'm glad I got to know her though. She really was a strong person."

"You two did argue a lot," Chrno pointed out.

"Yeah, but we were still friends."

Once all of the children were free the boys started running out immediately. However, the little girl clung to Rico and she smiled at the child in her arms.

"Don't worry, everything is all right," Rico assured her.

Remington guided the children out of the chapel and Zachary stayed on the side, following them. When the doors opened the boys poured out and almost immediately their parents came forth to greet them. Reporters began taking pictures immediately of the reunited families, though the police did their best to keep them back. When Rico came out with the girl in her arms, that proved to be an even more tempting target for the photographers. She winced at all the flashes but Chrno placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. The parents came forward and Rico handed them their daughter with a smile. The girl started crying like the others but she gave Rico one last smile.

It wasn't long before the four were ushered over to the waiting vehicles, though it was difficult to get through the sea of microphones and other media officials. Once in the van, Rico let out a sigh.

"Man, I thought we would never get out of that."

"Well we did," said Chrno. "But there is something else."

"Huh?"

"You already know almost everything there is to know about me, and yet I still don't know you. Mind sharing now?"

"Well, I guess this is the time to do it, while we still have some peace. You guessed right, my mother is a jewel witch. I inherited that ability from her, though I don't use the glove. I have this."

Rico pulled out a small necklace with a single shining gem at its end.

"Because it is so small, I can only use it to summon my lance. However, it's more than enough for most cases."

"Amazing. You've certainly developed some new tricks."

"You'll have to follow suit," said Rico. "We're about to enter the twenty-first century."

"Of course, Rico."

"I hate to break the celebration," Zachary suddenly interrupted, "but the situation has grown a bit more serious."

"How so?" Remington asked.

Zachary looked at the angel and frowned. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize our opponent, Remington."

"What?"

"It was Astaroth."

"What!"

Rico almost jumped at Remington's outcry and she looked at the two men again, hoping this wouldn't develop into another argument.

"This can't be a coincidence," said Zachary. "We have now encountered two fallen angels in such a quick span of time. No, let me rephrase that. We've encountered two dark angels."

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Rico asked.

"I will once I know myself," said Zachary. "However, the implications are too important. This could become very serious if it is dark angels moving once again."

"How so?"

"It means this time we're dealing with powers greater than Pandemonium," Remington answered instead. "And we aren't ready to face them."

End of Chapter 5

Though I've been to Rome and the Vatican, I've never been to the Sistine Chapel. Why? It takes like three hours to get in because of how long the line is. And leave me reviews, people.

Z98


End file.
